Phantom Mystery
by Turkeyhead987
Summary: The police department thinks a killer is on the loose they find out that it might be a ghost. Somehow they think they have proof that Danny is the killer.
1. Chapter 1

_**PHANTOM MYSTERY **_

_Chapter One_

_1990_

…

The wind howled out in the night sky, lights flickered at other houses, the moon beamed on to the world. The TV played softly, dramatic music coming out from it. Shawn curled up to a ball, not daring to take his eyes off of the TV show he was already interested.

The lights flickered in his house, making Shawn take a quick peek around. Then the lights went back to normal. He shuddered and hoped it was just only his imagination. Then the lights for sure went out, the boy heard footsteps walking on the wooden tile. Then a voice spoke from out in the darkness, making Shawn yelp.

"Shawn," The voice said disappointedly, "What have I said about watching these nonsense ghost shows?"

"That they're good for you?" Shawn said quietly.

Henry sighed heavily and knelt down by his son, "They give you nightmare and every time you see this show, you can never go to sleep or you either wake up having a nightmare."

"But I promise I won't do it this time," Shawn said almost in a whining tone.

Henry cleared his throat, "What made you decide you can do it this time?"

"Gus," Shawn said a threating tone, "He dared me to watch a ghost show and on Monday I had to show him that I made it alive. I took the deal."

"Shawn," Henry sighed tiredly, "Gus wants to see if you thought they were real and that someday one would come out and run after you. Maybe trying to kill you or they are trying to get help."

"But aren't they real?" Shawn asked.

"Some people believe they are real," Henry admitted, "But some not at all."

"What do you believe?"

"I say they aren't real," Henry said, "Now let's get you to bed."

Shawn made no protest and walked up to his room; Henry said good night and closed the door. About five minutes went by and Shawn heard a tapping sound from his window behind him. Like a kid or someone would do, got up to take a look.

There was a figure standing there, no wait _floating_ up by his window. There was a white glow around the shape. Shawn didn't get much detail off of the _ghost_, he was already out of the room running to his dad, and maybe screaming his head off.

…

…

_Present Time_

"They really need to make a Skittle factory," Shawn said as he and his friend walked into the police station.

"They do have one," Gus said irritated, "You just don't know how to use your brain and find one."

"But—"

"How do you think they made a factory then?" Gus asked and walked over to Juliet's desk.

"What are you two doing here?" Juliet asked putting papers in a folder.

"Getting away from Shawn," Gus replied, glaring at Shawn who caught up with them and found a pencil to play with.

Juliet chuckled, "How come?"

"Do you know how annoying Shawn is when he talks about Skittles all morning?" Gus asked.

"Uh, maybe," Juliet admitted. "So why are you really here?"

Shawn cut in, "Hey Jules how is your day?"

"Fine so far," Juliet said.

Doors swung open by Juliet's desk, the Chief stepped out and called Juliet in.

"Spoke soon?" Shawn asked, and Juliet rolled her eyes and headed towards the room.

Then she saw Gus and Shawn, hesitating, she called them in also. They all took a seat after Gus had closed the doors, then the doors opened again, Gus groaned and Lassiter walked in.

"I'm here," Lassiter announced.

"I see that," The chief showed no pride in her voice.

Lassiter quietly took a seat and they all waited for the Chief to say something, after all why did she call them in?

"So," The Chief started, "We have a problem."

"Is it Shawn?" Lassiter asked. "I would love to take care of that."

The Chief glared at the Head Detective and continued, "No nothing about Shawn, we have a killer on the loose."

The room grew dead silent at that point; no one seemed to be breathing. It went like that for another ten seconds before Shawn broke it, "Is it Mr. Yin? Did he come back?"

"No, not exactly," the Chief sighed, "Something different."

"Another killer?" Juliet asked.

"It killed three bodies in one night," Chief said. "We can't seem to find him; I have sent cops to go looking out for it, but came back with nothing in their hands."

"What do you mean by it?" Gus asked.

"We don't know if it is a boy or girl, we haven't seen the real killer," The Chief said.

"Do you have pictures of the dead bodies?" Shawn asked, "I might be able to pick up something."

The Chief nodded and pulled out the picture from a file on her desk and slowly handed it to Shawn, Shawn took it and studied it.

Like the Chief said it they we lying on the ground and it was night time, the bodied were lying by each other but he caught that it made half hexagon, all the bodies were connected, like someone had moved them to be like that, or they really have a good shot at where they would land. There were also a lot of trees nearby, so it happened in the woods. Shawn kept scanning the picture, and then his eyes landed on something green, green, glowing, eyes.

"I-I found something," Shawn sputtered.

"Found what?" The Chief asked, and everyone leaned over to Shawn to see what he had found.

"They're green," Shawn said and Juliet took the picture out of his hands, "Glowing…"

"Eyes," Juliet finished softly, "Green, glowing, eyes."

"I guess the camera person picked it up on his camera," The Chief said, "There was someone else there, no wonder the bodies were still warm and stuff… the killer must have been there, right in the camera shoot."

"But why just eyes?" Gus asked.

"I have a guess," Shawn said grabbing every eye in the room to look at him, "A ghost."

"A ghost?" Gus said.

"Oh come on Gus," Shawn said disappointedly, "It sounded all dramatic and you had to step in?"

Gus glared at him, "Shawn there is no dramatic music in here—"

"I didn't say that, but you could _feel_ it." Shawn said. "But anyways, yes a ghost."

"What makes you think that?" Lassiter asked annoyed.

"Because it fits," Shawn said, "They can turn invisible, that one must have been turning invisible when everyone got there, but his eyes got snapped into the picture. Plus they glow, and this one has glowing eyes—"

"What do you mean they glow?" Juliet asked.

"Because," Shawn said softly, "I saw a ghost when I was a boy, it was glowing."

"Was it the one in the picture?" The Chief asked.

"No," Shawn said quickly, "Well I don't know, I got too freaked out I ran."

"You saw a ghost," Gus said, "And you didn't tell me? Do you finally believe me about the ghosts then, after you scared me with the voice in the wall?"

"Yes."

"We need you four go and get to the bottom of this, catch the killer." The chief said. "I'm hiring all of you."

Everyone nodded and got up to go find this killer ghost.

…

Finally there was sleeping in, no school for the summer, what could go wrong?

"There are pancakes running!" Jack said cheerfully as Danny looked up tiredly, but only saw a blurry orange blob.

"Can't I sleep?" Danny whined, "It's 7:30 in the morning, why do you guys do this?"

"We can't sleep in the beds like a bump on the log," Maddie said stirring the pancake batter.

"It's good for you!" Danny protested. "Plus it's nice! Agree with me Jazz!"

In the room, Jazz replied, "I'm with Danny, let us sleep!"

"Thank you Jazz!"

"No can do," Maddie said, "I need you to wake up." She pulled the covers off of Danny and he shivered from the coldness.

Danny lazily got up, his hair a mess; he looked over and saw his mom taking the covers off of Jazz who yelped and almost smacked mom in the face. Danny got up, grabbed a shirt, shorts, and his flip flops and hurried to the bathroom before his sister could take it for the whole day.

He had taken off his PJ and replaced them with his summer clothes, then he went ghost. He took off and he reached the sky, he was going to head over to the woods to see if the bodies were still there, if they were, he planned to get the ambulance and they would take care of them.

He landed on the grass-dirt of the forest, he looked around at his surroundings, and tried to look for the place where the bodies were. He walked some more and finally found the place where bodies were.

But no bodies.

He knew that this was the place since he could still see the dent on the grass where they were laying. He bent down and looked around to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Who really killed them?" Danny muttered to himself. "Who did this?"

He walked some more around the grass, then he heard voices. He looked towards where his ears told him the voices were. He started to walk over to the voices, and then he saw the top of peoples' heads. He stopped, turned invisible, and flew slowly over them and behind him.

"He's gone, okay clear," Gus said.

"He _vanished_," Shawn said, "There is a difference."

"Whatever," Gus muttered.

Danny turned visible, "What are you two doing here? Are you guys the killers?"

"He's behind us isn't he?" Gus whimpered.

"Yes," Shawn squeaked. "Run?"

"No you idiot, we need to talk to him remember?"

But Shawn was long gone he started running and screaming like a little girl. Gus, not liking to be alone with a ghost behind him, started running after Shawn yelling for him to slow down.

Danny flew after them, he grabbed Gus who yelped then started screaming. Then Danny got a hold of Shawn and he stopped and landed on the grass still holding them. "Who are you?"

"Nobody," Gus said in a small voice.

"I'm Shawn Spen—"Shawn got a hit by Gus, who was glaring at him. Rubbing his arm with the free hand, he said, "What? I was just being polite."

"Don't give names to killers Shawn," Gus said threating.

Danny sighed, but he smiled, somewhat he liked this argument, but he ended it, "Are you guys the killers from the bodies?"

"Killers?" Gus asked. "No but we—"

"We think you are the killer," Shawn finished.

Danny stared at them with disbelief, "You think I kill people?"

"Um well—"

Gus jabbed him, "Shawn, eyes, check the eyes out."

Shawn looked at the boy straight in the eye; they were green, glowing, eyes.

…

**Good? Like it? Or dislike?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

...

Lassiter walked over—marched—to his partner and threw a file on her desk, making her blink in disbelief. He put his hands on her desk and growled, "Where are they?"

Juliet looked at the file and picked it up, "To be honest, I really don't know. I'd think they gone to the place where we found the bodies."

Lassiter rubbed his chin, "They need to hurry back or we have to go and get them. We have a killer in our hands!"

"They haven't been gone that long," Juliet pointed out, putting the file away.

"They have been for like 2 hours," Lassiter snapped, "They'd usually be walking in saying, "Hey!" by now."

"Hey Lassie!" A familiar voice cried cheerfully.

"Speak of the devil," Lassiter muttered angrily.

"I think you know them _too_ well," Juliet said trying not to smile.

Lassiter opened his mouth to say something, but forced it to close. He walked back to his desk giving death glares to Shawn and Gus as he walked by them.

Shawn walked over to Juliet's desk and asked, "Is he giving you a hard time."

Juliet sighed, "Just mostly when you're around."

"Hey," Shawn said, "I know he doesn't really like me right now. But we found the," He cleared his throat and said louder, "The killer!"

Lassiter fell out of his chair, "You what-?"

"Yup," Shawn said.

"What did you find out?" Juliet asked grabbing a notebook and pen off of her desk.

"Well first he likes Skittles," Shawn said and getting a jab by Gus, "Um… he's also a kid."

"A kid?" Juliet asked sadly, putting her stuff down, "We're searching for a kid?"

"Yes, and he also liked Pineapple," Shawn replied, receiving another jab by his best friend. "Gus, that's really hurts, and he's a ghost."

"A ghost, you were actually right?" Lassiter asked finally up to his feet. "I hate to believe you, oh wait… you don't have proof to show us."

"Oh we do, we took a picture of all of us eating Skittles," Shawn said reaching for his pocket.

Lassiter shook his head, forcing a smile, "Okay, maybe a little."

"I wasn't scared either when he arrived," Shawn said proudly.

That got Gus's attention, "Yes you were! You did a weird move—"

"That was a ninja move," Shawn corrected.

"—and you ran off screaming." Gus finished. "Well that's how we got away…"

"I was screaming: Gus he's just a kid, he can't hurt us." Shawn said.

Gus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Shawn ignored him and faced Juliet, "So Jules what did you find?"

"Not much," Juliet admitted.

"Hey," Lassiter said annoyed, "I'm right here still."

"Yeah," Shawn said, "I see that. "Jules tell us what you did find."

But Juliet didn't get the chance to tell Shawn what she found. She was interrupted by the Chief, "Detective O'hera may I see you for a minute?" The Chief's eyes fell on Shawn and his partner, "I'm think you have some info you need to share?"

"Yes I do Chief," Shawn said.

"Then both of you come with me," She said walking back to the office.

"I get to tell the story," Shawn whispered to Gus and walked into the Chief's office. Gus just glared at him and followed his partner into the office. When everyone got in (Even Lassiter) Gus closed the doors and they all took a seat.

"So Mr. Spencer," The chief started, "What did you find?"

"We—" Shawn started.

"We found the ghost," Gus finished.

Shawn looked at his partner, "Seriously dude, what I say about the story?"

"That's for talking about Skittles all morning," Gus said quickly and looked back at the Chief.

"Well Skittles are good for you, they're just—"

"Mr. Spencer," the Chief said, "Continue the story—not the skittles."

Shawn gave an oh-what-now look to Gus, who tried to avoid him. Controlling whatever was building inside of him. Shawn began the story.

He told the Chief that they found out that it was a ghost, but like a 15 year old boy. (Still confused why it was a kid) He told them they went to spy on him and he was looking around the grass and stuff. Shawn told the Chief he thought he was covering up clues. And last but not least, he told them the kid eyes matched the ones in the picture.

"That's all I know," Shawn finished. "Pretty much."

"Did you get his name?" The Chief asked.

Shawn hesitated then said, "No."

"That's all right, I'm sure you'll run into him some time soon," The Chief said simply, "Anymore?"

"Nope," Shawn confirmed.

"All right, you're excused." She waved her hand to tell him he could go.

"Right," Shawn said and opened the door for his buddy and let him out also. He closed it and whispered harshly, "I do not want to go looking for him… again."

"Agreed," Gus said, "But we have too anyways."

"Fine," Shawn said, "Bring your pillow and a blanket."

...

"Shawn I can't believe you dragged me out here," Gus whimpered.

"Ah no worries, it's just me," Shawn said.

"Exactly," Gus muttered.

"Anyways, he might show up here tonight," Shawn said, "You know ghost's they like to come out at night."

"This one was out in the morning," Gus pointed out.

"Point taken, but he did steal my Skittles." Shawn said, looking outside through the window.

"Thank you Mr. Impossible," Gus sighed.

"You're welcome," He said facing Gus, "You're very kind." And he went back out looking for the kid.

Seconds went by, minutes, and a few hours.

Then Gus couldn't take it anymore, "Shawn face it, he's not coming let's go home and call it a night."

"We brought pillows and blankets." Shawn said.

"No, we'll come back tomorrow," Gus said finally.

"Fine, I'll take the deal." Shawn said dryly Gus started up the car, when something or _someone_ landed right in front of their car.

...

Danny moved sided o side on the bed, feeling hot under the covers and cold when he took them off. (No he didn't feel sick at all either) but he didn't feel right. He felt sleepy but his eyes wanted to party all night.

Groaning, he finally gave up and got out of bed. He walked over to a window and looked around for a chair, when he found on, he pulled it by the window, and he sat on it and looked outside. The night sky was clear; stars twinkled in the air, so perfect for a flight…

Maybe he could fly for an hour or so, that should help a bit.

Danny agreed with him and tip toed to the bathroom. He turned around as he was walking to see if anyone was looking at him. He bumped into a table and a spoon fell to the ground with a soft _thud_. Maddie stirred and changed her position.

Danny sighed in relief and finally made his way to the bathroom. He peeked out side once more and shut the door at last. He spun around, facing her sister, her arms folded, scowling and her right foot tapping on the ground with a rhythm to it.

"Um, hi Jazz," Danny said nervously.

"And where are you going?" Jazz asked coldly.

"Getting fresh air," Danny said.

"Why?" Jazz asked. "Ghost?"

"No I can't seem to get to sleep," Danny said.

"At 12 o'clock?" She asked.

"Its 11:30," Danny corrected, "Now can I go?"

Jazz hesitated and told him he could go, Danny thanked her. She walked out of the room and Danny closed the door softly after her. He transformed, becoming the Amity Park hero. He smiled and flew out of the hotel.

The night was the best night he could ever imagine. Silently he promised himself that nothing would happen, nothing was going to ruin it.

Boy, does he ever get lucky?

He landed in a tree, not knowing he was nearby the bodies. He found a good spot on the branch and a perfect view of the stars to look up. He sighed as he looked up, wishing he was up there discovering things that haven't been discovered.

He knew in his heart, that the time would come to him. But for some reason that remind him of his friends. He felt sick to his stomach, why did they have to go to California? Was his home town alright? That just only made him more worried.

_Relax,_ part of him said, _you deserve a vacation anyways._

Danny listened to that part of him, his muscles relaxed and he looked at the stars once again. Then he started thinking about today, who were those boy earlier? What were they doing? Why were they spying on him?

Danny's mind raced. Did it have to do with the dead bodies?

What was going to happen next?

His ears picked up some voices. Wasn't he alone? Was it the cops? Was this part of someone's property?

Danny shook his head to get rid of the questions in his mind. They talked for a minute or so before he heard the car turning on. Danny's ghost sense went off and right after that he felt a sharp pain come across his back, sending him to the ground.

Groaning he got up to his feet, he looked and saw the two guys looking at him with terror. Then he heard a girl scream-like, and saw it coming out of the guy with the nice hair.

But it was funny at the same time.

Then his partner started screaming also.

"Ghost Boy," An oddly familiar voice chimed in the night air.

Danny gritted his teeth, "Skulker, why are you here?"

"I would ask the same question for you," SKulker sneered.

"Well I'm not in the mood to play these games," Danny snapped.

"Games?" Skulker roared, "You call these games?" Guns appeared from his arms and flew towards Danny. Danny put up a shield and the rays bounce at different directions. Danny reached the thermos from his side belt and pulled it out. He let the shield go down and uncapped the lid, the next thing Skulker was in the thermos.

Then Danny grew angry again, he spun around and his hands slammed onto the blue car. "What are you doing here?"

No one answered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Danny asked harshly.

He heard a squeak from Shawn, "Yes."

"What _did_ I do?"

Shawn locked the doors and tried to put on a brave face, "We got pictures, you killed those people."

Danny glared at him, "I did _not_ kill those people and I'm innocent!"

"We don't know that for sure, we have to keep an eye out on you," Shawn replied in a small voice.

"If you want to do that," Danny said, "You're gonna have to go through me—literally.

"Okay," Shawn whimpered, "Can I ask you a question: what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Danny asked coldly.

"We just do?" Shawn said, "Plus it's nice to know people's names."

Danny studied them; maybe he could get out of this mess. Maybe he could get this 'case' cleared out. He just had to play along, play it simple.

He found a plan in his head, a perfect one. "Danny Phantom." He said and took off like a rocket in the night sky.

...

**Was that one okay? I'm sorry there wasn't much action yet. Just like a few more and I think it will start having action.**

**Did you like? Should I continue? R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

...

"No, I so won that Shawn," Gus said, "You cheated."

Shawn scoffed, "Me? A cheater? No Gus I totally got that without cheating."

"No way!" Gus protested. "You said there was a floating taco behind me and you tricked me! I won, you cheated!"

"But there was really a floating taco!" Shawn exclaimed. "I thought you wanted to see it, but it vanished so I went back to the thumb wrestling game and I got you."

"Shawn." Gus said irritated.

"So there, I win," Shawn said not seeming to have heard him.

"Shawn!"

"What?"

"Get out," Gus said stopping the blueberry. "We're here."

"Right," Shawn chuckled nervously. "Remember, I get to tell the story again."

"Wha—Shawn you got to do it last time!" Gus said angrily.

"You interrupted me, besides, that was like a week ago," Shawn scoffed.

"That was yesterday," Gus said dryly.

"Right," Shawn said, "I knew that."

Gus sighed as he got out of his 'company' car; he closed the door and started to walk in the building with Shawn.

…

"Ah, you're back," The Chief said, walking towards them, "What do we have now?"

"The—" Shawn started.

"—name," Gus finished with a smirk.

"Really dude, really?" Shawn asked his friend.

Gus ignored him and said, "We have the name."

"Perfect," The Chief smiled and called Juliet, she explained everything to her and Juliet got all the info to—hope—find the person—ghost—murder.

"Alright," The Chief said, "Just tell O'hera what the name is and try to search for him." And she walked off to her office to talk with Lassiter.

"So what is the name?" Juliet asked.

"Danny—" Shawn began.

"—Phantom." Gus said.

Shawn looked at Gus. "Dude, you have problems."

"Just a little payback." Gus shot him a sly smile.

Juliet groaned, "Guys! Focus. Now." She walked over to her desk with the two boys after her, "We need to find out some info on this ghost."

She put down the notebook and started typing the name, looking down every second to see what the next letter was. She looked at the records, but nothing popped up on the screen.

Juliet sighed, "Shawn look."

Shawn looked at the screen, "No records?"

"I guess," She said, "I mean some people do this."

"No—he didn't—" Shawn muttered, "No he was telling the truth, I can sense it." He paused to think. "Jules, look at Google."

"Why—how will that help us?" Juliet asked.

"Just do it," Shawn said, "I have a very strong vibe."

Juliet went on the internet and went onto the Google home screen. She clicked on the bar and typed in the name. A bunch of results came up on the screen; she clicked on the first on.

She started to read, loud enough for only the three could hear, "_Danny Phantom,_ _hero of Amity Park…"_

"A hero?" Shawn asked puzzled. "What? That makes no sense…"

"…_This teen ghost protects the town from harm, fighting other ghost's that come to destroy Amity Park…"_

"No wonder he took out the creepy guy out so easily." Gus said.

"What guy?" Juliet asked.

Gus shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Okay…?" Juliet said, "But why do we think he did the killing?"

They both shrugged.

So Juliet just continued, "_No one knows really why this teen ghost is fighting for his afterlife."_

"Jules stop," Shawn said. "Something isn't right… we need to talk with this kid again, although I really hate doing that."

"Agreed." Juliet said, she closed all the tabs and jumped out of her chair.

"I'll drive," Gus said pulling out his keys.

They all ran out of the building to the car. The screen on Juliet's computer flickered turning off for a second then back on.

...

"So where do you think we'll find him?" Juliet asked from passenger seat.

"Well he was at the place where we found the bodies," Gus pointed out. "He might be there."

"Alright," Juliet said, "Let's check there."

"Where did you think we were going?" Shawn asked her.

"I have no idea," Juliet said sarcastically, "Maybe Del Taco?"

"Okay fine," Shawn said from the back seat.

"Let's just hope he's there," Gus said, "Or we are going to have a hard time finding him."

...

After about 20 minutes went by, they finally reached that part of the woods. They all got out of the car and Juliet got out her gun for safety. They all ran on a trail till they found him in the grass sitting down.

Juliet put her gun away then asked, "Is that him?"

"Yup," Shawn said, "Do they sit?"

Gus jabbed him, "Not now Shawn."

They took a step closer to him, still like 30 feet from him, until he spoke. They couldn't really tell what he was saying, but they could hear him talking and laughing.

Shawn tilted his head and squinted, he saw some sort of device in his ear.

"Dude," He whispered to Gus, "He's talking to someone from that thingy in his ear."

"Shawn keep your voice down," Juliet warned.

"I am!" Shawn whispered harshly.

"Like now." Juliet said.

The boy fell on his back, still talking. You could just barely see him with the black and stuff plus the grass was sort of tall.

"We're going in," Juliet said, taking out her gun again.

They all ran towards him, he shot up to his feet, his hands glowing green. "Oh my gosh, you guys _again?_" His hands turned back to normal.

"How many times have you run into him?" Juliet asked the boys.

"Three times, counting this time," Shawn said.

"Okay, you guys are starting to creep me out," Danny replied, "With all these questions and appearing out of nowhere."

"Sorry Danny," Juliet said putting her gun away, "We just had some major killing here."

"So I've heard." Danny said glaring at the two men.

"Listen, we just think it's you," Juliet said politely, "We just need to ask you some questions."

"That's what I head also." Danny said irritated. "Are you guys on a case or something?"

"Yes," the three adults said at the same time.

"Okay that was even creepier," Danny said, backing away from them a little, "Fine what's the first question?"

"Why were you at the place where the bodies were located?" Juliet asked.

"How did you guys know?" Danny asked.

"Picture," Shawn said, "You didn't turn your eyes invisible."

Danny sighed and told him about everything about finding the bodies and telling them he was there at the wrong time and at the wrong place.

"What if that is true?" Gus asked.

"It is true!" Danny said.

"You have no proof unless you can show us now." Shawn said dramatically.

A _BANG _came out of nowhere, hitting Danny, and the next thing you saw was him on the ground ten feet from them, screaming.

The adults ran to him, looking at him with horror. Finally Juliet said, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Shawn said, "Is he alright?"

"Does he look alright?" Gus asked Shawn, "He just got shot!"

"He's a ghost, he can't die." Shawn pointed out.

Danny gasped for air, groaning he lifted up a shaky hand and put his hand on his chest. He lifted it back up, his hand was full of ectoplasm, with a few red mixed in in it. But no one seemed to notice that.

Danny tried to get up but fell back on the ground, making him wince. "Who shot me?"

"I don't know," Juliet said getting up and looking around the woods, "I don't see anyone."

"I ne—need to ge—get help," Danny sputtered.

_Danny! What is going on?_ A voice shouted in his ear.

"Got shot—" Danny muttered painfully.

_Shot! Danny get to the hospital!_

Shawn reached for the ear piece and put it in his ear, "Hi, I'm by Danny, what do you mean get him to the hospital? He's dead."

_Get him there now! Whoever you are get him there now!_

"Ouch, harsh girl there," Shawn muttered, "Um, alright, we'll get him to the hospital right away."

_Thank you! Hurry!_

Then a buzzing sound went off on the ear piece. Shawn took it out and stuffed it in his pocket, "We need to get him to the hospital, now."

The three adults grabbed some part of him that wasn't injured. And hurried to the car, Gus stepped on the gas and sped off to the hospital.

...

Once they got there they all jumped out with him and ran into the building—literally. They reached to the nearest desk; Juliet took out her badge, "SBPD!" The lady that was at the desk blinked and nodded as she saw the injured kid. She hurried down the hallway and showed them to put him there on the bed in the room.

About five minutes went by in the room then they had to leave. But for some reason they wanted to stay till they at least saw him or heard that he was okay. He was a ghost after all, why did he act like he was still alive?

The question all bugged the three adults.

…

**Okay, I will update now on. But I will not be updating tomorrow… maybe I will. I have this 'event' somewhere and it's at 8 to 3 in the afternoon.**

**So, hope this was okay, I know this story is a little rushed, but I can promise you it will turn out fine. :)**

**See the review button below? It's so **_**awesome**_** you want to touch it, I'm telling you **_**do **_**want to touch it…**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

…

Lassiter looked over his computer and scanned to find out what Juliet was doing. But he ended up looking at an empty seat, with the computer still on. With a puzzled look, Lassiter went over to see what was on her screen. He looked at her desk to find anything, but a scribbled notebook and some doodles. Finally he looked at the screen.

_No results of Danny Phantom._

What were they looking for? And who was that? He read the name again and realized that Phantom was the same thing as a ghost. Was that the ghost's name? Was that the ghost they were looking for? Was that the murder?

His phone went off and Lassiter hurried and went back to his desk. He looked at the ID and saw that it was his partner, Juliet.

He answered it. "Where are you?" He hissed.

"_At the hospital," _Juliet said, "_Someone got hurt."_

"And you're staying there?" Lassiter snapped. "Who is it? Why are you staying there, just because someone got hurt? Maybe someone you don't even _know!"_

"_I just had a feeling I had to stay, okay?" _Juliet replied over the phone. "_You know those feeling right?"_

"I hardly have feelings," Lassiter growled and hung up on her.

…

"Who was that Jules?" Shawn asked from beside her.

She sighed heavily, "Lassiter, Shawn, he's angry, don't make me talk about—"

"What did he want?" Shawn asked cutting her off.

"He's just wondering why I am staying here," Juliet said, "And he is right, we barely know this person."

"Well I know I'm staying here, because he stole my Skittles." Shawn said simply.

"Shawn, I doubt it," Juliet said, "Besides, why did he need to go to the hospital?"

"Jules," Shawn said, "That is part of a clue, trust me."

"That I believe." Juliet said.

"Guys," Gus said butting into the conversation, "I'm right here."

"Yeah I see that," Shawn said and glanced at his hands, "Ooh, you have some Cheetos!" and went for them.

"They're mine Shawn," Gus slapped his hand and Shawn yelped, "I bought it with _my _money, for your information."

"Gus, have you heard of sharing?" Shawn asked. "It's a nice thing to do."

"Shawn," Gus said in a challenging tone, "I'm not in the mood, so go ahead and try to get some more." He moved the Cheetos in front of Shawn, trying to tempt him, "C'mon."

Shawn reached for the bag and Gus slapped his hand once again, "Gus! That really hurts!"

"Come on," Gus taunt.

"Guys!" Juliet cried.

The two adults stopped their argument and stared at Juliet who sighed heavily, "We're in a _hospital_ and we need to be _quiet._"

"Juliet's right," Gus said in a threating tone, "We need to be _quiet."_

"Fine, but I want the Cheetos," Shawn said and went for them again, but Gus slapped him again, and Shawn yelped.

"Guys!" Juliet whispered harshly. "Be _QUIET."_

A nurse came out of the room where Danny was being held. The three adults became dead silent at that moment, waiting to hear what she was about to say. She cleared her throat and moved closer to them, "He's fine, I'm sure he will be perfectly new in a week or so. But he needs to be held here for a few more days then he can go back home." She paused and looked at the clipboard he had behind her back, "But we found some strange things about him."

Everyone held their breath.

"He has a very, _very_ low heartbeat." She finished. "So we might, just might keep him here for the week."

The three adults exchanged puzzled looks: _Low heartbeat? _

"Well, you can stay for another hour," The nurse said, "But we don't let visitors after that hour is up."

Everyone told her okay and they would go when it was time to go. She left and Shawn asked, "Low heartbeat? He's a _ghost._ He's _dead."_

"Shawn," Juliet said calmly, "We're wondering the same thing."

"I really want to speak with him now," Shawn said getting up out of his seat. But Juliet pulled him back down, "No, we can't, we don't have their permission."

"But, he's holding all of these _interesting _questions," Shawn said, "We have to see and _talk_ to him!"

The nurse came back and saw them all tensed, "Are you alright?"

Shawn cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, we're fine, um, can we see him?"

She looked at her clipboard again, "Yes, the doctors will allow visitors to see him. Just be careful."

"Sure Mrs. Nurse." Shawn said getting to his feet and Gus and Juliet did the same. She studied them again and left them alone; the three adults looked at each other then walked into the room.

Shawn turned the door knob, "Hey kid we have some questions—" The door swung wide open and the same thing for the bed, it was empty, he wasn't there.

"Wha—" Shawn started but something caught his eye, the table by the bed was a clue, his psychic _powers_ read _it_: _Radisson Hotel room 401._

It was a hotel card.

…

Danny had pretended he was still out cold when the nurse was in the room. When she had finally left, he sat up and pulled off all of the tubes and stuff that was on him. He sighed in relief when he saw he was still in ghost form, if that transformation had happen, that wouldn't be so good.

He got out of bed, wincing a little from the pain in his chest. But he told himself: _just get to the hotel, rest there for the night, and you'll be good as new tomorrow. _He was grateful for the healing powers he had.

He turned intangible and flew out of the room. He hurried back as fast as he could to the hotel and rest finally. His parents might have been worried to death, he was gone for like a couple of hours, and surely they wouldn't believe he was still using the bathroom.

But it was worth a shot.

He entered the bathroom and transformed to his human side, flinching at the pain as it ended. He turned the door knob and saw that his parents were there talking to Jazz about something. He sighed and walked out.

Jack saw him and smiled, "Hey Danny-Boy, you were in the bathroom for a long time."

"Er… Bad stomach ache?" Danny said, crossing his finger and hoping that his parents would fall for it.

"Ah no worries," Jack said cheerfully, "A guy I knew once, used the bathroom for almost a whole day! Well I'm glad you're fine."

Jazz found eye contact with Danny and shot him a you-so-owe-me look. Danny forced a smile and walked over to his bed. "I'm heading to bed." He announced.

"But it's 7o'clock right now," Maddie said, "Why do you want to go to bed this early?"

"I'm just tired," Danny said forcing a yawn, "Can I sleep please?"

"Sure Danny," Jack said and went back to talking to Jazz and his wife.

Danny turned to the side that wouldn't hurt his wound and that was the side that faced away from his parents and by an empty wall. He sighed sadly, just get some rest, part of him said, and just _sleep_. Danny closed his eyes, but they opened again, he couldn't go to sleep. Then an uneasy feeling rose in his guts, something he couldn't get rid of till he found out what.

Then loud knocking—pounding—came from the door. Danny sat straight up from his bed, his eyes locked on the pounding door.

Jack, still in a cheerful mood, went to get the door. When he opened it, the first thing Danny saw was a gun, then a guy. "SBPD! Hands in the air!"

Everyone but Danny put their hands up; Danny grew angry as he saw Juliet come in. Then like a few seconds went by and Gus and Shawn came through, now Danny was angrier.

The guy with the gun sighed angrily, "You guys just _had _to come?"

Before anyone could speak, Danny got up. "What are you doing?"

The guy raised his gun and pointed it at Danny, "Put your hands up!"

Danny growled and did what the guy told him, Juliet pulled out her gun also and told something to Gus and Shawn, but Danny caught every word. "When we get the adults, take the kids and take them to the Police Department."

Shawn and Gus told her they would do that.

The guy put his gun away and brought out cuffs, "You're under arrest for kidnapping a teenager."

"What are you—" Jack started but the cuffs were on him and the guy told him to be quiet.

Juliet did the same with Danny's mom, "You have the rights…" her words faded in the hallway.

Danny put his hands back down as Shawn went over to him, "Hey, let's go shall we?"

Gus went over to Jazz and told her to follow them; Jazz looked at Danny and gave him a was-this-because-of-you look. Danny gave her a half nod and Jazz became quiet.

They finally found the car and the two teens went in the back and the adults took the front. Shawn started talking about random stuff, but Jazz and Danny mostly kept quiet, not wanting to talk.

Shawn looked at the mirror that showed Jazz and Danny looking at the window. Then he saw red leaking though the boy's chest. "Kid, your shirt, what's the red stuff?"

Danny quickly looked down and groaned he was bleeding again, "Um, it's ketchup, we had some fries today." He lied.

Gus looked at the mirror and saw the red stuff he nearly threw up. "That's not ketchup, that's _blood_."

Shawn looked at the shirt. "Gus's right that is blood."

"I am going to hurry to the Police Department," Gus said speeding up a little, "We need to get you treated."

Jazz looked at Danny and shot him a worried look. Danny whispered to her, "I'm fine, I really am."

"I trust you," She whispered back.

...

_**OKAY, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**_** I am not going to be here next week, I am going to a girls camp (Excited) and that will be for five days, then I am coming back. Then right after camp, I'm going to my grandma's for two days. Then when I come back I have two days of some spare time and packing again. I will be gone for another five days at another girl's camp!**

**So, no updates for like two weeks! I am SO sorry I really am!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

…

When the two police detectives arrived at the police station with the two ghost hunters, the put them in to the interview room and would ask questions. They locked them in the room and the two detectives went to the back to watch them.

Maddie was crying softly and Jack was trying to calm her down. They whispered to each other, but the detectives couldn't hear them. Juliet looked at her partner, "I'm sure they're innocent."

Lassiter groaned. "You think about that a lot; don't say that till you know for sure."

"Yeah, but they look so convincing though," Juliet said studying them from the window.

Before Lassiter could answer they heard a cry of help upstairs and some running on the floor. Juliet and Lassiter exchanged looks and ran up the stairs to see who and what had happened.

"Hey Lassie, Jules, can you help?" Shawn asked putting the boy on a random chair.

"With what?" Lassiter snapped.

"Um, let's just say the kid is hurt," Shawn said, "And we don't know what to do."

"So he's hurt?" Juliet asked.

"Yes," Gus replied, shaking and sweaty, "Can you help him now?"

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

"Questions later!" Gus cried.

The boy didn't make a painful noise as they moved him somewhere else; he acted like nothing had happened to him. Shawn studied him, _why is the kid acting like he's not hurt? _He thought. So he decided to find out, "So, um, are you okay?" He asked the boy.

Danny looked at him, realizing that the question was for him. "Oh, yeah, just fine."

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked. "'Cause that looks painful."

"I'm fine." Danny insisted.

"Because—"

"I'm FINE." Danny snapped angrily. "Why are you doing this?"

"Um, it's called helping," Shawn said stupidly, but was shocked by the snapping.

"You arrested my parent's, but you're helping me?" Danny stood up and started to walk away, but a hand stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere," Lassiter said pulling Danny back, "We need to watch you."

Danny moved the hand off of his shoulder, "I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"You're staying," Lassiter said in a threating tone. "We need to watch over you, since you don't have any parents at the moment."

"It's not like I'm five," Danny said narrowing his eye brows, "I can and _will_ take care of myself." He started to walk away again.

"Don't do this," Juliet said, "Just let's take care of your wound and you can go for the night, okay?"

"O'hera!" Lassiter exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

But she ignored him and grabbed Danny's arm, "Let me take a look." She pulled the shirt up so she could see where the wound was. She didn't see anything but a big white cloth and strap holding the blood, but now it was overflowing. She gasped and hurried to find some sort of Band-Aid for the kid, she came back with something similar to what he was already wearing, and slowly she took off the old one and saw the wound. She gasped softly, "Why didn't you say that you were shot?"

Danny didn't speak as the adults came closer to see what had happened and then Shawn said, "Shot? And you didn't say?"

"I was fine, okay?" Danny said pushing his shirt back down after Juliet was done working on him. "It's not that bad."

"The wound seemed pretty bad," Shawn said, "Right Gus?"

No answer.

"Gus?" He turned around to see his best friend out of sight. "Oh, right."

"So can I go now?" Danny asked impatiently.

"No," Lassiter and his partner said at the same time.

"But you said, you promised." Danny said.

"You're not leaving," Lassiter said, "You just got shot, it happened today, so you must stay here."

"What if I do better without you guys?" Danny said folding his arms.

Lassiter looked like he had enough, even though it was hard for him, he kept his temper on the same level as everyone else's. "You'll need our help and we _need_ to watch over you," Then he muttered, "Even when I feel like strangling you."

Danny rolled his eyes without anyone watching. He took a good look around the station for the first time, then his eyes fell to the front doors… freedom… he just needed some sort of distraction, but what?

He needed to think about something that was stupid, stupid enough that the idiotic Shawn would fall for it and make some distraction for the others. Then he had it, he opened his mouth to say it, but Shawn stopped him.

"I would like to talk with you," Shawn said. "Maybe if we just talk, we can get used to each other."

"And why would I want to do that?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why does he want to do that with you?" Lassiter agreed sarcastically.

"Because Lassie," Shawn started, "I can maybe get a reading off of him."

That took Danny by surprise. "A reading? What do you mean?"

"I'm a psychic," Shawn said, "That's what I mean."

_Okay, _Danny thought worriedly, _I really need to get out of here._ Danny looked around to make sure he knew where the front doors were. Then he shouted, "Hey Shawn there's a floating taco!"

Shawn spun around then turned back, chuckling, "There's no floating—" Then he saw Danny making a break for it, he turned to the two detectives who apparently fell for the trick somehow. Then Shawn muttered, "He stole my line! How could he do that?"

"Guys, he's running out, he's making a break for it." Shawn simply stated.

"Well let's go get him!" Lassiter snarled at Shawn.

"Um, right after you buddy," Shawn said, "I need to find Gus."

Shawn ran to the bathroom and found Gus over a sink, trying to calm himself from the blood. They made eye contact when Shawn burst into the bathroom. "He's making a break for it; we need to go get him."

"Right," Gus nodded uneasily, "Let's go get him."

"All righty partner," Shawn said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bathroom. Shawn ran out the door, dragging Gus to the _blueberry_.

"Shawn!" Gus shouted. "I can walk on my own thank you very much."

Shawn ignored him and let him go at the drivers' seat door, he turned around to go to the other door, and at the same time they both got in and sped off to find the boy.

…

Danny had grabbed Jazz and yanked her out of the building with him. She had asked so many questions; Danny thought his head was going to blow. But finally he managed to say, "I'll tell you in a little bit, please be quiet." After that she did finally close her mouth.

Danny had run with her outside, found a quick hiding spot and went ghost. Danny, still holding onto Jazz, zoomed up in the air. Jazz gave a loud yelp as the surprise came, she held on to Danny for her dear life.

Like five minutes of flying Danny turned back to human and they hid in the dark alley that he found. Danny let go of his sister and they both panted heavily against the cold brick wall. Then they saw lights coming up, making a stop, doors shutting, and two figures stood at the bottom of the alley, unlike Danny and Jazz, at the dead end.

The two teens held their breaths, Danny grabbed his sister's hand.

The two figures started walking and Danny finally found out who it was by their voices, groaning softly, he listened.

"I'm sure he is in here," Shawn said, "And his sister."

"What makes you think that?" Gus said, "Because I see nothing."

"I'm sensing they are," Shawn said, "Usually they are right."

"Well maybe today they fell asleep and closed down on you for the night." Gus said.

"But—"

"But nothing Shawn," Gus cut him off, "We're looking at another place, I can't believe you dragged me out of here for no reason."

"But I know—"

"No you _don't _know," Gus said, "Now let's go!"

"Can I at least take a look around?" Shawn begged.

Gus hesitated then sighed, "Fine, but hurry."

Shawn didn't need to be said twice, he started walking down the alley, now the teens held their breaths for their lives. Shawn slowly walked down with a flashlight in his hand and moving the light back and forth. Then he reached the end, the light went on the right side of the alley, the light stayed there, Shawn studied the empty brick wall.

Danny and Jazz looked at Shawn, the light did go on them, but did not leave. Shawn was looking straight at them. Then he said, "Why can't I find you? Where are you?" Shawn muttered, and moved the light to the other direction and finally gave up.

"I told you so," Gus said proudly as he saw his best friend walk towards him with empty hands.

"But I swear I—"Shawn sighed, "Never mind, let's go."

They both got into the car and the car sped off.

Jazz and Danny took a deep breath and Danny let go of his sister. "Well that was close, but how come didn't he see us?" Jazz asked.

"Ghost powers Jazz," Danny said irritated.

"Right I just forgot for a minute," Jazz said.

"I couldn't let him talk to me," Danny whispered, but Jazz didn't hear. "Why does he want to talk with me so badly?"

Jazz interrupted him, "Danny, how is your wound?"

"My what—oh, it's fine, it should heal by tomorrow." Danny said.

"That's good," Jazz said softly, there was silence, the only thing that they could hear were crickets chirping, finally Jazz said, "Who shot you?"

"I don't know." Danny admitted.

"Well," Jazz started, pulling back a piece of hair behind her ears, "Just be more careful."

"You worry too much," Danny joked.

"And I will always be like that," Jazz smiled.

…

Shawn looked at the building flashing by as Gus drove _his_ car. He was at an uncompleted feeling, like he was missing something. Something he should have seen a while ago, something that should have been easy to figure out, but it's locked away, like they had to find the key to get the answer.

Maybe he felt like this all the time, he just never realize that, but this time it was bugging him… a lot.

_Why did the kid look so familiar? _Shawn thought. _Why did he run when I told him I was a Psychic? Why is he defending his parents? Why isn't he scared? Why does he act like he he's okay? Why am _I _confused?_

Shawn needed to talk to this kid, he had to. In order to get more clues, he _had _to talk to him.

"Gus," Shawn said, getting his attention, "Get to the station as fast as possible."

"Why?"

"We need to play around with a computer," Shawn answered.

…

When they got to the station, Shawn and Gus had run inside to find a computer, like Juliet's. But when they got there, they were surprised to find that she was back. Juliet waved her hand from her desk and told them to come over. The two adults walked over to her.

"Did you find him?" Juliet asked immediately.

"We didn't find him," Shawn said and Juliet groaned. "But we need to look at his records."

Juliet went to type in the boy's name in the computer; stuff came up, surprising them. Juliet went ahead and read.

"_Daniel Fenton, a 15 year old boy, living in a small town, Amity Park…" (_Where does Danny live? What state?)

A flashback came to Shawn: "_Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park…"_

Juliet read some more, "_His parents built a _Ghost Portal_ one day, but it didn't seem to work. The parents had left the room and the next day they heard him screaming. Acting like parents, they headed down to see what happened; the boy was on the ground, knocked out. He only seemed to have a few scratches, and then they saw the portal was open. But they took Daniel to the hospital…"_

"This doesn't make any sense, the parents missed everything!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I know how you're feeling Shawn," Juliet said in a calm tone, "Let me finish."

"_The doctors had to treat him for a few hours, and then hesitating, they finally let him go."_

Juliet stopped and gave them a look like _that's it._

"This kid is some mystery," Shawn muttered.

…

That night (of course) Danny had flown Jazz to the hotel, deciding they would stay for the night then leave in the morning and try to find a place.

"I'm scared for our parents," Jazz said softly. "They're innocent right?"

Danny nodded, "Yes, I know it."

Jazz sighed, "Is there any food left?"

Danny walked over to the mini fridge and opened it. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "There are pancakes—"

"I'll have some," Jazz said.

"—Made by Dad," Danny finished.

"On second thought, I lost my appetite." Jazz said, looking away.

Danny chuckled and closed the door, he walked over to his sister and took a seat by her, "Jazz, I'm scared too, just as much as you are."

Jazz scoffed, "Scared? You? That doesn't sound like you."

"I have feelings Jazz," Danny smirked.

"In my world," Jazz said, "You are not scared of anything." She paused, "But now what do?"

"I'm going back."

That took Jazz by surprise, "Why, Danny—"

"I'm going to get our parent's back," He said, "I am going to have a challenging talk with Shawn Spencer."

"Danny—"

"I'm going to welcome this Psychic to my world," Danny said dramatically, "The hard way."

…

**I'm back; I had a wonderful time at both camps! Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see how well I'm doing, I don't know if I don't hear from you! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

…

Shawn smacked his lips, as if he was thirsty. His eyes fluttered opened and found Gus right beside him.

"Seriously Shawn," Gus said getting a cup of water, "You fell asleep there again? On your computer? In your office?"

Shawn sat in a sitting position, "Gus chill, I was looking for info on that kid… but I found nothing. But it was late so I decided to take a quick nap."

"Sure," Gus said taking a sip and taking a seat across from Shawn, "So what do we do now?"

"Look for him or wait for him," Shawn said standing up to stretch.

"I rather go look, not wait." Gus said getting up also.

"Sweet, I knew you were going to say that." Shawn yawned.

"Shawn," Gus said in an annoyed tone, "Where do we start?"

"I don't know," Shawn said.

"Oh, let's ask the psychic," Gus said rolling his eyes.

"Sure," Shawn said dryly, "Hey Psychic, can you tell me where the kid is?"

Gus frowned, "Let's start at the station Shawn."

"Right after you buddy," Shawn chimed.

…

On the way to the station, Shawn got a call from Juliet saying the kid was at the station, apparently ready for the questions from him. But the girl was not with him, he claimed that she was at a park waiting for him to come back.

Shawn had hung up and turned to Gus. "Let's go, the kid is there."

Gus glared at Shawn. "The kid has a name: Danny."

"Okay well _Danny_ is there, better?" Shawn asked.

"Much."

…

They didn't say much on the rest of the way to the station. Shawn was mostly thinking what he would say to the kid—Danny, This kid was going to be hard to crack open, and he knew that. This one was going to be hard getting questions from. What if this kid wanted to talk about this? What if he would hand over these clues that easy?

_No he's smarter than that, _another part of his mind said.

Shawn sighed, he had to agree.

They finally got to the station at last, Shawn wasn't eager to ask this kid questions. What if it was too hard? What if…

_No, he could make this easy._

He pushed the door open and walked inside the station. He was Juliet talking to Danny. _Well if she can talk to him, then maybe I can too. Problem solved._

Shawn walked over to her and asked where they could talk. She told him to walk outside with him and talk, she told them it was that bad and might have fun chatting with him, plus it was a nice day outside.

Shawn finally, after hesitating, that it would do. He faced the kid and told him they were going to take a walk.

The boy slowly nodded.

Shawn put his hand on the boy's shoulder, but he didn't flinch. Why wasn't he hurt? Why isn't he complaining? Is he still okay from the shot wound?

They boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, accepted the hand on the shoulder, and walked out with Shawn for a very challenging talk. Well both of them thought that.

…

Of course Shawn started the talking and happily the boy was even talking to him. Strangely, Shawn found out that both of them weren't in awkward moments, and he was talking like they were old friends.

"Why do you think your parent's are innocent?" Shawn asked.

"Well… sure they are idiots sometimes, no offence, but this one was a mistake. And you know all kids want their parents to be innocent, but trust me, they are innocent," Danny said, not daring to look into the psychic's eyes.

"I'm sure your parent's are innocent also," Shawn replied, "But I have to be careful."

"Why is that?"

"Well let's just say they are guilty, I'm not saying they are," Shawn explained, "And I thought they were innocent, where does that lead?"

"Something bad I guess?" Danny sighed. "But why do you need to talk to me if I am not part of this?"

Shawn hesitated. "But you are."

"Well why aren't talking to my sister?" Danny shot back.

"Because, I believe you are holding all the answers—clues—that I am looking for." Shawn answered.

"For what?"

"This case about a ghost and your parents," Shawn explained, walking around a pole, "To me, I can tell they are connected."

Danny was silent for a few seconds then said, "Well maybe it is, after all they are ghost hunters."

"Ghost hunters?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, they hunt ghosts," Danny said looking down at the sidewalk.

Shawn hesitated. "I have another question; do you know this ghost kid? Named Danny Phantom or so I've heard."

Danny was dead silent at this question, running through his mind he tried to find some sort of answer to say to Shawn, but he came out as, "Yeah, I do."

"How do you know this ghost?" Shawn asked, suddenly more interested.

"He lives in the same town as I do, but, er, travels time to time," Danny replied.

"Then what a coincidence," Shawn muttered.

"I guess," Danny said, hearing Shawn.

They both stopped talking and let all the information they had gathered sink in. They felt the ground rumble as the cars go rushing by them, they heard cars and talking in the city.

Danny looked at Shawn thinking if he could trust this guy_. He did seem trustable, but what if he turned him down? What if he betrayed him? Was Shawn thinking the same thing about me? Should I take a leap of faith and put all my trust in him? No, no way,_ _I needed to get use to this guy before sharing anything._

Finally after thinking through this, Shawn broke the silence, "Why did you run when I told you I was a Psychic?"

"I'd like to keep that to myself," Danny said firmly.

"Danny," Shawn said softly, "I'm trying to help you, please tell me what made you run like that."

"Have you heard of the word "secret"?" Danny asked. "That's why."

"Well can you tell me?"

"What part don't you understand when I say "Secret"?" Danny asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"I do understand secrets; I just want to help you, why can't I help you?" Shawn asked.

"It would ruin everything, that's why," Danny said, "Please leave it alone right now."

"Is that part of the clue I'm looking for?" Shawn asked.

"Some of it," Danny said, "But if you really want to know, you'll have to go back in _time _and see from my point of view. Retrace my footsteps."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Psychic, find out," Danny said tapping his head.

"Another question," Shawn said, "Did you type your records?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Danny said, giving him a half smile, "Some of it, I mean I had to be careful for letting my pa—people knowing what had happened that day."

"So how does that help me?" Shawn asked.

"Retrace my footsteps." Danny said. "Listen I got to go, my sister wanted me back like ten minutes ago, so I am sure we will run into each other sometime soon. Bye Shawn!" And the halfa ran off to find his sister.

"Does he really want me to find out?" Shawn asked himself. "Why does he want me to find out?"

He looked at the direction that Danny had run off too. He let everything sink in and heard Danny's voice echo in his head: _If you want to find out, retrace my footsteps…_

…

Shawn had walked back to the station, answers and questions swirling in his mind. He was trying to find out what questions go with what answers. Unfortunately, nothing came to him, nothing fit in. _Was the kid right? Did I have to go back? Do I have to really retrace his footsteps? Do I have to do all of that to get the prize answer?_

Shawn went deeper into his mind: _Built a ghost portal… found Danny on the ground… knocked out…_

What did they all mean? What happened?

_The portal must have had electricity… did he go in? They said that the portal was on and found Danny on the ground… So he _did_ go in! He was electrocuted! Of course that makes a lot more sense! Why did the doctors hesitate? Did something go wrong with him? If he got electrocuted, he should be… dead… or nearly dead…_

Why wasn't anything making sense now?

_Stop it! _Part of him said, _you're better than this!_

Then why was it so hard? Was he even focused?

_No, you are focused, _his mind said_, you're just not connecting them hard enough, the answer had been under your nose the whole time!_

But what was the answer then?

…

Danny got out his cell and called Tucker, it had rung three times before he had answered the phone.

"Hey Tuck," Danny said, "Is everything fine?"

"_Oh sorry dude," _Tucker replied, "_We got in trouble, our parents found the Fenton Earphones, they told us they would talk to your parents about what happened. They thought we stole them! So how are you?"_

"Horrible, my parents got arrested," Danny said dreadfully.

There was just a buzzing sound on the other end, and then Tucker spoke, "_Your parent's got what?"_

"Arrested," Danny confirmed.

"_Any other bad news?"_ Tucker asked worriedly.

"One more thing," Danny said, "A Psychic is trying to find out my secret."

"_A Psychic?" _Tucker exclaimed, "_So what are you gonna do?"_

"Let him find out," Danny said simply.

There was a huge, loud "WHAT?" on the other end, loud enough that Danny had to move the phone like a foot way. After he heard it end, he put the phone back to his ear and said calmly, "It's okay, I _want_ him to find out. I got to go, worried someone is overhearing this. Bye."

"_Bye." _Tucker said in a small voice. "_I'll tell Sam too."_

"Fine," Danny said and hung up.

Danny stuffed the phone in his pocket and broke into a run to go find Jazz. He needed to talk with her about the conversation he had with Shawn. It was time to get this plan into action.

…

**Sorry for the wait, again, busy from time to time. Hey happy Fourth of July… YESTERDAY! ;D**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

…

When Shawn got to the station the first thing that he did was head to Juliet. Everything was just _so_ confusing for him and he needed to talk to someone, and later he would talk to Gus… of course.

He scanned the room for the detective and his eyes landed on her desk, finding her also, but typing on her keyboard. Shawn took a deep breath and headed to Juliet, greeting her, and she did the same once she heard that.

"So first," Juliet said without taking her eyes off the computer, "Where is he?"

"Um, he sorta left," Shawn answered, "But he said we would meet again… I hope he wasn't being sarcastic."

Juliet chuckled. "Don't worry Shawn; I am sure we will find him sometime soon. So what did you find out?"

Shawn hesitated. "Well before I say anything, I want to talk with someone else with you. Because I could find something else with their talk, I can see their point of view once they start talking."

"And who is "they"?" Juliet asked making eye contact with Shawn at last.

"His parents," Shawn said.

There was dead silence between them at that moment, and then Juliet blinked rapidly. "His… Parents…? Why?" She asked slowly.

"Because," Shawn sighed, "They could be hiding something too, they're being held, we can talk to them, they will do _anything_ to get out. Wouldn't you?"

Juliet tapped her fingers on the desk in a rhythm, thinking, she bit her lip thinking hard. She let out a loud sigh and said, "Fine, point taken. Let's go talk to them then."

Shawn let out a quiet '_yes'_ as she got out of her seat, closing some tabs on her computer. She pushed her chair in and told Shawn to follow her down to where the parents were being held. Shawn, of course, followed her down.

Juliet had to talk to another police officer to get in the room they were in to talk with them. The guard hesitated and then finally let them in; he opened the door for both of them, making the two adults look up to see who had entered the room. The "guard" closed the door after Juliet and Shawn took a seat.

Juliet started to talk since no one was talking, "We need to ask a few questions about your son."

That got Maddie's attention. "Is he alright? Is Jazz fine too?"

Juliet calmed her down, "I can promise you your children are in good hands."

Maddie relaxed a little then asked, "So what do you need to ask then?"

Juliet took a breath, "About his past, we need to know what happen to your son in this 'portal' accident."

The two parents became dead quiet, neither of them daring to talk. They exchanged looks, but none wanted to talk about that subject.

"I need to find out some info," Juliet insisted, "It might get you out of here and help us on our case."

Maddie took a shaky breath, "Well, it wasn't working the day Jack and I had finished it. So we gave up on it, we didn't try to fix it, we just gave up. But the next day we came home from the store and we heard a scream." Maddie looked at Juliet straight in the eyes, "It was so painful we didn't want to go look, but our guts told us too."

Juliet nodded slowly. "So did you go then?"

"Well we did in fact," Maddie admitted, starting to tear up a bit, "We got down there and found Danny on the ground, we thought he had died, but we didn't want to believe it." She looked at Jack who squeezed her hand. "We rushed over to him and gladly he had a heartbeat. But we weren't sure if he was okay, usually we would find out the problem and fix the injured person at our house, but this time we didn't we took him to the hospital."

"Then what happened?" Juliet asked, Shawn agreeing with her.

"Well," Maddie started once more, "He woke up and was confused at where he was at. Surprising him in a bed and some people he didn't know in the room, Jack and I waited for him, we waited for hours with our daughter. The doctor came to us at last and told us a few things we couldn't believe."

"What were they?" Shawn asked her.

"Well something strange about his heartbeat," Maddie said, "And his temperature it did surprise us. His heartbeat was very low…"

A flashback came back to Shawn: _at the hospital, waiting to see if the ghost was okay, hearing the nurse saying: __He has a very,_very_low heartbeat…_

"…And his temperature was at 87," Maddie took another shaky breath, "He wasn't supposed to be alive the doctor told us. But we were VERY lucky that he was even alive, we were lucky to have a miracle."

Shawn cleared his throat, drawing every eye in the room to him. "Yes, it is a miracle, but do you find that… strange… not normal…?"

"Well we did," Maddie admitted, "But we didn't care at the moment, just happy he was alive."

"I would have done the same," Shawn said. "But continue please."

Maddie did what she was told. "Well so later in the evening, the doctors, hesitating, finally let Danny go home. When he was out of the hospital, he was never the same again." Maddie took a breath before continuing. "Later these months, he started to have problems at school and at night, after curfew. Every day he would come home all cut and stuff, every night, after curfew, he would have the same thing."

"Did you ever find out why?" Shawn asked.

"Sadly no," Maddie said truthfully.

"Did you even _try _to find out?" He asked again.

"Yes," Maddie said, "We even asked him, but he would make some excuse and shrug it off. We even took him to the doctors to see what they could find, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary, just the low heartbeat and temperature. He did still have the same temperature and same speed as the heartbeat went, every time we went to the doctors."

"So that never changed?" Juliet asked.

"No," Maddie said.

"How _fast_ was his heartbeat going?" Shawn asked.

Maddie took that by surprise for a reason but answered anyways, "Well, we did test it… we found it beating every 6 seconds or so."

"That's… slow." Shawn said stupidly.

"Well thanks anyways," Juliet said politely, "You have been very helpful, once this case is solved, I am sure you will be released." Shawn and Juliet got up from their seats but Maddie stopped them.

"We did find something else strange though," She said drawing both of them back to their seats. "We would make ghost weapons to use on ghosts, but when we got tracking radar or something like that, it would always, _always_ land on Danny. But of course we didn't want that to happen so we both admitted it was broken and tried to fix it, but nothing worked, it still tracked Danny."

Shawn and Juliet exchanged worried looks, thanked the parents for their time, and walked out of the room.

"There is something we're missing Shawn," Juliet said all the sudden.

"Yeah, I figured that out," Shawn said in a sarcastic tone. "I _know _we are missing something _big_ Danny even admitted it."

Juliet stopped her tracks, "He _admitted _it to you? But he didn't _tell _you?"

"Um, yeah," Shawn said. "But no worries, I am going to talk to this kid… again… _very _soon."

…

Shawn had received a call from his dad, groaning he picked up. His dad told him that Danny and Jazz were with him at his house; Shawn had quickly thanked him and ran out the station, hanging up on his own father.

Once Shawn had gotten to his Dad's house from his motorcycle, he barged into the house to find the two teens in the kitchen, talking with Shawn's father. Shawn sighed loudly and said, "You just _had _to run into them, didn't you?"

Henry chuckled, "Shawn, they knew that I was your father, so I talked with them. They aren't that bad at all, listen Shawn it's not like I see a random person and say "Oh look there's someone Shawn knows, I'll go talk with them"."

"It seems like it," Shawn said dryly. "Okay you listen now Dad, I need to talk with Danny please."

"Okay, just make sure he comes back to this house," Henry said, "I'm watching them."

Shawn scoffed, "_You're _watching them?"

"Yeah Shawn," Henry said, "You got a problem with that?"

"It's just—never mind," He pointed at Danny, "Come on I need to talk to you some more."

Danny got out from his seat and followed out the house with Shawn, the first thing Danny said when he heard the door close behind him was, "I can tell you have a bad relationship with your dad."

Shawn forced a chuckle, "You just noticed that?"

"Okay so what do you need?" Danny said dropping the subject.

"Well first Juliet and I took a trip to your parents," Shawn said, "And found a little more info about the portal accident."

Danny winced at "portal". "Well, okay I can tell what they had said, but why do you need me?"

"I still need some more questions," Shawn said simply, "Can you tell me what happened in the portal or something like that, something that your parents missed."

"That is for you to figure out," Danny said, "I'm not giving answers out like that!"

"Why are you talking like a riddle?" Shawn asked.

Danny ignored that question and said, "I believe listening and seeing will help you find answers," He snapped his finger, "Like that."

"Seriously," Shawn said, "Why are you acting like that?"

"Shawn," Danny said calmly, "I'm not trying too, I'm trying to give you clues in a certain way."

Shawn thought for a second for another question then he found one, "What will you do when I find this out?"

Danny chuckled, "First, you promised you can't tell anyone, second I'll be impressed you found this _thing _out, but remember no telling anyone."

"So you're saying," Shawn said trying to get this straight, "If I find out, you'll be happy I did, but if I tell anyone I'm literally dead meat."

"Good for you," Danny said as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Well what would happen if someone did find out from me?" Shawn asked.

"Well first, my life would change… completely," Danny said, "Second, I don't want anyone finding out, but you. It's sorta a big secret for me."

"But why do you want me to find out?" Shawn asked finally.

"Because… because for some reason I trust you," Danny said making eye contact with Shawn. "I need a person, an adult, to know, so I can have better help some time."

"You know I live far from ya?" Shawn pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think I've heard of a phone somewhere," Danny said sarcastically.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Fine, but why do you think I am well trusted?"

"I'm not saying _I_ do," Danny said, "But I _know_ you are."

"But why not tell me?"

Danny laughed, "'Cause, I need to gain your trust first, plus I want to have some fun. I want you to _figure_ it out."

"So," Shawn said, "We need to talk about this case, we think it's a ghost, and we know it's a ghost. Do you think you know who?"

Danny thought. "I know it's a ghost, but the ghost kid, I know he's innocent."

"How would you know that?" Shawn asked. "Were you there when it happened?"

"Ah, I'll let you find out," Danny said cracking a smile.

Shawn came up with another question. "What about your temperature and heartbeat?"

Danny stopped talking for a momentary hesitation, "Yeah, well, I knew about it, and I've been just fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, nothing went wrong, I feel normal…" Danny trailed off.

"Well you are one lucky kid," Shawn said.

Danny gave him a half smile, "You could say that."

"Are you saying you're not?"

An ice cream truck went by and both of the boy exchanged in-the-mood-for-ice cream looks. Both of them started to break into a sprint and ran after the truck, only something stopped Danny and Shawn looked to see something escape out of his mouth.

Danny shared him a worried look and tried to shake it off as he started to run after the tuck, hesitating, Shawn ran after him.

…


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

…

When they got to the ice cream truck, Shawn was still curious about the think that came out of Danny's mouth, he wanted to ask what it was, but for some reason he didn't seem to know how. Sometimes behind Danny's back he would open his mouth to ask him but close it back, saying to himself "no not like that kind of question, ask him a better way". But he gave up when they reached to the ice cream truck; Shawn told Danny he would pay for the ice cream or Popsicle whatever he wanted.

Danny just asked for a simple ice cream bar. Shawn shrugged and asked for a strawberry Popsicle, he gave the money to the person and in return they got their ice cream/popsicle.

Then they started to talk and walk, talking about different things, nothing that really involved the case. Shawn told him about his life, how they would always solve cases every once in a while. Shawn found it strange that Danny was interested in these cases he told him. He just figured that Danny must have really thought it was cool. Other than that, he talked about his family, and the rest of his life time.

Then Danny took his turn.

He talked about school and his friends, even with his bully problems and how he acted like it wasn't a big deal at _all_. Shawn found that part strange; mostly the people that were being bullied would make a big deal out of it. But Danny acted like it was just another hobby _or_ it wasn't _important._ Shawn even asked if he told his parents about those problems. But Danny told him no, he didn't want to cause more trouble than how it was right now.

So Shawn dropped the subject.

"So," Shawn began, "What do you do mostly everyday then?"

Danny hesitated, "Stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"Stuff you wouldn't understand," Danny said and smiled.

"Oh," Shawn chuckled, "Stuff _I_ wouldn't understand?"

"Oh yeah," Danny joked. "But its stuff I really don't want to talk about, please drop _that_ subject."

Shawn put his hands in defeat. "Okay do you have any enemies?"

That took Danny by surprise, "What makes you think I have enemies?"

"Oh, I can just tell by the look on your face," Shawn smirked.

Danny raised his eyebrow as he threw is wrapper in the nearest trash can he spotted, "By the _look_on my face?"

Shawn raised his eyebrows without saying anything.

Danny sighed in defeat, "Okay, maybe I do have enemies, so what?"

"How often do you see them?"

"Mostly every day," Danny said, "Except since I came here… um scratch that, I mostly see them every day."

"Wait except you came here?" Shawn asked. "Are you saying they're following you? Dude you have problems. Don't you every warn anyone about it?"

"Oh," Danny gave him a sly smile, "Yeah, pretty much everyone knows about it."

"Um, that's not what I had in mind…" Shawn said confused, "But seriously, you think everyone knows that you have enemies."

"I'd show them," Danny said, "_And_ they see them."

Shawn came up with another question that still involved with the enemies. "Why do they come to you?"

"For a fight," Danny said simply, "Duh. What do you think enemies do?"

"Take your lunch money. Shove you around…" Shawn listed.

"Listen," Danny said. "Sure that's what they do, but not my enemies."

"Why do they come up for a fight?" Shawn asked, studying Danny. "Do you beat them? You don't seem hurt at _all."_

Danny laughed, "Oh I beat them, but that doesn't mean I get hurt."

"So you do get hurt?" Shawn asked. "Then why don't I see any on you, usually I see them on their face, like a black eye or scratches…"

_Every day he would come home all cut and stuff, every night, after curfew, he would have the same thing. _Maddie's voice echoed in Shawn's head.

Shawn stopped his tracks and so did the confused Danny. Shawn put his fingers to his temples. "I sense that you come home every day and night after curfew, you're always scratched up and stuff like that." And Shawn put them back down.

Danny looked impressed. "Wow, impressive, yeah, you're spot on. How did you know that?"

"Psychic," Shawn reminded.

Before Danny could say anything a blue mini car pulled up in front of them. Gus rolled down the window and showed a sweaty, panicked look on his face. Danny and Shawn exchanged worried looks, and then Danny narrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened?" Danny demanded.

"What happened to you?" Shawn asked Danny. "One second you're all happy then the next you're all demanding."

"I'll explain in the car!" Gus cried. "There's a fire, I thought you heard, but I didn't see you so I went to look for you. Danny… your parents are trapped inside!"

Danny got in the car right after that, not needing to hear it twice. Shawn got into the passenger seat uneasily, not used to the boy's change of mood. Right when the door closed, Gus took off like a rocket.

"So what happened?" Danny asked getting his seatbelt on.

"Well, your parent's were forced to move to another place from all their crying, and freaking cops," Gus explained as he took a sharp turn, "I have no idea why, but they moved them to another building, so it wouldn't bother the other officers that worked there, so only a few cops went to talk with them at an empty building. They talked for hours, then out of nowhere a fire started, everyone got out, thinking they had your parents; they made a run for it. But the parents were out of sight when they realized that."

Gus took a sharp right turn and continued, "They couldn't get back in, the fire had spread so fast, and the fire was so hot. So, now we just hope they're alive."

"Hurry," Danny said in a panic tone, "Speed up!"

"This is all I've got!" Gus cried. "We have about two more miles to go!"

Danny looked around in the car, looking for something that he could use that would make the car speed up. But nothing seemed to be there for him, but this was life or death, Danny took a deep breath and looked at the mirror that was meant to look in the back of the car. He just needed to move it.

No, Danny ducked under the seat and transformed and hurried and went invisible. Luckily they didn't look back to see what happened. Danny, still invisible, found a good grip of the top of the car and it turned invisible with him, he heard shouts and cries of help. Then Danny used all his willpower to fly towards the fire, he could see the smoke in the distance, the car went up in the air.

When he saw the building, Danny lowered the car, turned back, and found his way back to the back of the seat without being seen. Shawn looked back to see if Danny was okay, surprised to see his hair all messed up, unlike his.

"You okay?" Was all Shawn could say.

Danny took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, some wild, weird ride huh?"

"You could say that again," Gus said in a small voice.

"What happened?" Shawn muttered.

The car came to a stop and Danny was the first to get out of the car, the first thing he did was run towards the burning building. Shawn gasped and he got out of the car, looking at Danny as he is making a run for it to the building, "Danny come back! Don't you see the yellow thingy—"

"Yellow tape Shawn," Gus shouted and got out as well, "Danny come back! You could get killed!"

"It doesn't look like yellow tape, Gus it's not sticky!" Shawn said stupidly then went back to yelling at Danny to come back.

But Danny was far away, he ignored the yelling, he ducked down the tape and made a run, getting his parents out was the only thing in his mind. The firefighters saw him going towards the building, in a split second they saw him, they started to go after him, yelling.

_Just ignore them, _a voice said in his mind, _get your parents out, that's all that matters now._

Danny spotted a gap he could slide in, the firefighters got closers and the yelling did the same. Danny made a slide like he was going under the pitcher at a baseball game, trying to reach the home base. Right went he got in the building, the firefighters reached to the building and a huge chunk of wood fell, blocking the gap way.

He heard shouts to get some tools to get this out of the way to get to Danny. He took a look around and went ghost, turning ignitable, he started to float around the building, hoping his parents were okay. The pieces that had fallen went right through him. Flames erupted at every direction, there was no way anyone could survive this place, and even Danny knew he had to hurry.

He went to the second level, so lucky, he saw his parents in a room holding on to each other for their lives. They looked up as Danny went visible, relieved, they went towards him, coughing and asking him to get them out of there.

Tears ran down Jack and Maddie's cheeks as Danny took their hands, "I'm not leaving anyone here."

"Thank you" was all they could say, Danny turned ignitable causing both of the adults to also, a shiver went through both of them as it fully covered them. Danny got a good grip of them and zoomed down where Danny had entered. From all the coughing and the dizziness, both of the adults had passed out on the way. Danny hurried and turned back to human, coughing also, he saw the wood being removed.

When he saw the daylight, he hurried out into someone's hands with his parents in both of his arms.

"The kid is alright!" The firefighter yelled as he made Danny let go of his parents and two others picked them up.

Before Danny knew it, he felt hot tears running down his cheeks, happy his parents were okay. The firefighter picked Danny up and ran to an ambulance; he coughed as the firefighter had set him down on a bed.

"Take the adults to the hospital as soon as possible!" One guy shouted.

"Check if the kid is alright!" Another cried.

Shawn and Gus came running towards Danny asking so many questions, Danny managed to tell them to be quiet in a raspy voice. Black was smeared on Danny's clothes, face, hair, (Although you can't really see it), and everywhere you could name it. Danny started to cough loudly for a few seconds, and then he felt an oxygen mask go over his nose and mouth.

Danny took it off for a second, telling the people that were treating him if he could stay outside. Telling them it made him better, hesitating, they let him with Shawn and Gus.

Firefighters still shouting in the distance, telling everyone to run away from the building, then there was a huge _KA-BOOM_ coming from the burning building. Everyone ducked and covered their heads for protection, even Danny. Danny put the oxygen mask back on. After everyone was sure the building was done do its part, Shawn started to ask questions. So Danny decided there was no beating Shawn, so he answered them.

"Why did you run it the building? You could have been killed!" Shawn exclaimed.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen," Gus added.

Danny took off the mask. "Because I had too, I had to save my parents, if your parents were in there, would you have gone in there to save them?"

Shawn or Gus didn't respond.

"I thought so," Danny said, "But at least my parents are okay, at least I'm okay right?"

"Well yeah," Shawn began, "But I still don't understand anything, how did you survive, no one could have survive. I can't believe it..."

Danny looked offended, "My parents survived, they were in there the longest." Danny took off the mask. "Are you saying you think my parents were nothing? Shawn, would you like it if I said that to you? If your parents were in there, would you like it if I said no one could have survived?"

"Danny I'm sorry, I didn't—"Shawn stammered.

"No," Danny shook his head and tears began to roll down his cheeks, "No Shawn, I don't know about this anymore I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Danny I—"

"No Shawn," Danny gave out a soft sob, "I can't take it anymore and it almost seemed you didn't care. I can't trust you anymore."

"Danny I am so sor—" Shawn began.

"No, I'm sorry Shawn," Danny said, "Good-bye." And Danny took off running, no one even seemed to notice.

_I can't trust you anymore…_

…

**I know, it's horrible, kill me if you like…**

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

…

Danny figured that Jazz would know what happened to their parents, but he wasn't so sure. Maybe he could mention it when he gets there, but if she doesn't know, news doesn't travel fast here.

When Danny left Shawn literally turning his back on him, he felt his heart fall, like it was tied to a heavy rock with a rope and was dropped in a million feet high. Danny couldn't get rid of it after he ran away, he just wanted to go back and tell him he was sorry for losing control back there. He didn't really know what hit him back there, Shawn never meant to offend him, and it was just an accident.

When Danny left, he felt the world turn to stone, all cold and… unhappy, he even walked back to Henry's house, not feeling like a fight for that day. He just had so much running inside his head, so much Danny didn't think he could handle it all. Everything was just too confusing at the moment, his brain was swimming, but nothing made sense.

_Maybe that's how Shawn's feeling, _Danny thought bitterly, _maybe I was just too hard on him, and should I just tell him?_

_No way, _so little voice in the back of his head said, _he needs to figure it out, he can't find out yet, he needs to see what happened that day. He needs to feel how you felt._

_What if it hurts him? _Danny wondered.

"No, why would it hurt him, he can't like just go back to the past and pretend to be me," Danny muttered to himself, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he crossed the street to the other side.

_No, you're right, he can't just go back to the past and be you for a second, _the voice agreed eerily, _but he can have visions, you just need to give him enough clues, then in no time he'll see what you saw and felt._

Danny had to agree it was a good idea, well at least it would tell Shawn pretty much about what had happened to him. But he was also worried, what if he was right? What if he couldn't trust him anymore? No way, he just lost it back there, he's been with Shawn long enough to trust him in a heartbeat.

Or in other words: Shawn was a good guy.

Danny looked back and forth to cross the next street ahead of him, seeing there was a car back far enough to give him time, he crossed. Thinking about trusting Shawn and all of those problems, he didn't notice the car speeding like a rocket. Danny heard squealing from the tires and his head snapped to the direction, the car was ten feet away from him and probably going faster than 200 MPH, and Danny wasn't even halfway across the street.

Danny gasped and heard shirking and screaming from the people watching him and the car that was about to run him over. About three feet to reaching to Danny, he turned ignitable, without thinking, he saw the inside of the car and saw the driver, knocked out or… dead. The car zoomed right through him and came out a lot of shouts and murmuring when it pasted him. Danny looked around and heard a huge crash, knowing what it was he ran to the car.

The car was crushed against a tree, Danny had opened the door and looked around the man, he seemed fine, and so Danny slowly got him out of the car. The man came out easily and Danny placed him on the grass that he was standing on. Danny checked for a heartbeat, not surprised, but he felt a little guilty that the guy was dead.

And he had no idea why.

He heard police sirens in the distance and growing louder by the second. Everyone backed away from the car accident, but Danny still by the guy side. In a heartbeat, the detectives showed up and a few more seconds, Shawn and Gus showed up.

Danny didn't feel mad seeing him, he just felt bad at shouting at Shawn and saying he couldn't trust him anymore. More than ever, Danny wanted to say he was sorry.

"Have everyone be cleared from the area," Lassiter demanded to a police officer, who right away did what he was supposed to do.

Danny didn't move, not one inch as that order was given, but the police officer didn't seem to notice him there. He shouted for people to leave the area, telling them this was a crime scene. Danny got to his feet and Gus and Shawn saw him rise, hesitating they walked over to him.

Danny saw them and let them approach, looking down on the grass he saw the two pair of feet show up. Slowly he lifted his head up, Shawn wasn't really making eye contact with him, but Gus was.

Danny spoke first, "Before you say anything, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Shawn, I lost it back there, and that's not usually how I'd act. I'm so sorry; I hope you can forgive me."

Shawn looked at Danny and a smile crept on his face. "Sure Danny, I can forgive you. I'm sure you didn't mean it, I think I'm the one that should be saying sorry."

Danny felt like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders, not thinking about it, Danny gave him a hug, surprised by the boy's actions, Shawn gave him an awkward hug. Danny felt a smile spread across his face.

"So since we're all good here," Gus said, breaking the loving moment, "What exactly happened here?"

Danny pushed away, noticing that the question was for him, "Well it all happened so fast, I don't know what exactly happened."

"Well you were here," Gus pointed out, "And you were by the victim."

"Yeah, 'cause he was hurt, he got in a car accident, I had to help him," Danny said pointing to the car, "But I found out he was dead once I got him out."

"Wait you thought he would still be alive?" Shawn asked.

"Well yeah," Danny said softly, "I mean I really don't like it when someone dies on me or something like that. It makes me guilty."

"Why? You weren't there killing him or anything," Gus said, "Why would you feel guilty."

"Honestly, I don't know really," Danny admitted. "To me, I feel responsible."

Lassiter walked over to Shawn and Gus, talking his sunglasses off, and put it in his front pocket. "Well it looks like someone was here for this "accident"." Lassiter smirked.

Danny gritted his teeth; so far he didn't really like this guy. "Yeah, it was an accident, but I didn't cause it."

Lassiter pulled out a green and silver gun in a "evidence" bag out of his pocket and gave him a sly smile, "Then explain why this has you name all over this gun."

Danny gasped, he knew this gun, and it was his parents. "But I didn't touch that gun; I'm 15 why would I touch a gun? And by the way that's an ecto-gun, it only harms ghosts."

That caught Lassiter off guard, "But this was in the car."

"So?" Danny said folding his arms. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah, it does, it was in the car," Lassiter said, "And the man had been shot by it, it has burn marks on him."

"It can give burn marks on people," Danny agreed, "But it cannot harm humans."

"And why should I believe that?" Lassiter growled softly.

"I don't expect you too, I'm just saying," Danny said, "After all my parents _are _ghost hunters, so I know a few things."

Lassiter cleared his throat and put the evidence gun back in his pocket. "We're still testing it."

"Knock yourself out," Danny smirked.

Lassiter shot him a glare and marched over to the dead man, Danny followed him after a few seconds. Gus and Shawn exchanged confused looks and followed Danny over. Danny studied the car and looked around it and the dead man that Juliet and Lassiter were talking and looking at. Danny walked around them and opened the back door and let himself in.

He looked around the seats, anything that was ghost related. If he did find something, he could probably find out who had brought the gun out here. Something told Danny that Vlad may have been up to something, he _always_ was up to something. Lassiter looked and saw the back door opened and heard some muttering inside of it, so he got up and found Danny in it looking around.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Lassiter gave out a soft snarl.

"Looking," Danny grunted and dug his hand in between the cracks of the seats, "I'm not stupid you know."

Danny gave up and got out of the car at last, he wanted to go see where the accident had _really _happened. He looked down the street to see anything out of the ordinary, but Danny ran to the place where he had gone ignitable and the car went right though him. Shawn and Gus followed as they saw Danny running off, then someone in the crowd, behind the "yellow tape" shouted, "That's him! That's the kid that was supposed to be killed but survived!"

Some of the officers glanced over to the commotion and went over to talk to the person that shouted that. Danny flinched at "kid" knowing that they were talking about him. He turned 360 degrease, a full circle, looking for something.

Gus and Shawn had finally caught up with him and started asking why the person was point at him and saying that he should have been _dead_.

"Guys, I told you I don't really know what happened," Danny said truthfully, "All I know was that the car was coming towards me, but I moved and the car missed me by inches." Danny was used to lying, so he didn't have trouble with that part.

"So maybe the people saw him crossing the street and Danny must have moved so that it looked like he should have gotten run over," Shawn said, "But really it just missed him by inches, right Danny?"

"Er, right, that's exactly what happened," Danny said, a little confused at his guess.

Then a new voice joined the conversation, no one else was near the trio. "That's a lie, but I guess I should just let you find out since Daniel wants you to find out."

The voice gave Danny the chills, but at the same time the thought he should know that voice.

The voice sneered, making the two adults tense, "This should be fun while it lasts."

Then it hit Danny, he knew this voice. And before he could say anything to the voice, he was interrupted by Shawn's girl-like scream and running that faded in a flash.

"I will get you soon," Danny growled and ran after Shawn and Gus, telling them it was just their imagination, and it was nothing to worry about, although that was a _huge_ lie.

…

**R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

…

Danny finally convinced them that the "voice" was just their imagination; he told them they didn't hear it but Shawn would come up with some sort of excuse. Danny told them for sure he didn't hear anything and told them they were probably still thinking about the fire and car "accident". Gus told Shawn it kind of made sense, hesitating, Shawn agreed too.

After that was settled they all walked to the park to talk and stuff like that, Gus and Shawn started to ask him about the car "accident", but Danny told them that he didn't know why or when it exactly happened. He even admitted that the car "accident" was for a reason. Shawn had told him that everything, pretty much, happens for a reason. Even though it might be hard to find out why it happened, Danny begged them to go look around at the place, but they wouldn't do it, Shawn confirmed that he had everything that he needed and Danny found that hard to believe.

Finally giving up on begging them to death to go look at the accident, he started to run there for himself, about a few seconds later Shawn and Gus followed him. It wasn't far; it was only like two blocks away, and by the time Gus and Shawn caught up with the halfa they found him looking like one fourth away from the car "accident".

Shawn looked at Gus, giving him a confused look, "Why would he be all the way down there?"

"Well maybe that's where it _really _happened Shawn," Gus suggested.

"Well one way to find out right buddy?" Shawn chuckled nervously.

"I guess," Gus said, "Maybe the voice went away…"

"Danny told us that it was just our imagination, and clearly I believe him, so I think you should too, after all he did make sense," Shawn explained and started to break into a jog towards Danny. A few seconds later, Gus joined him, Shawn smiled and said, "Race ya?" and broke into a faster pace.

"Shaw- you know I can't run in my work clothes!" Gus shouted, running after him.

A minute later, or an hour to the two adults, they met up with Danny. He greeted them and told them they had finally wanted to come to see for themselves. Gus still told him it was a bad idea, slowly, Shawn did the same.

"But we're not even close to the tape," Danny pointed out.

"It's not tape," Shawn said, "Tape is sticky, and that is a yellow… Gus help me out here."

"Shawn it doesn't matter," Gus said firmly. "We just need to know why Danny is here, okay?"

"Well I'm glad you decided to want to find out," Danny sighed heavily, "'Cause, I found some tire marks."

Shawn and Gus looked down and saw tire marks from the car that ran into the tree on the road, it looked a little curvy, and it was about ten feet long. Shawn followed the tire marks, with his eyes, down to the end of it.

"So," Danny started, "He was still alive when he was about to crash into the tree, right?"

"Well, maybe, we still have to look for some more clues," Shawn admitted, "Tire tracks are clues, but we need more."

"So you're glad you guys came then?" Danny snickered.

"Oh—well, yeah I guess," Shawn mumbled.

"What was that?" Danny said innocently.

"Yes, we're glad that we came," Shawn said a little louder.

"Shawn," Gus shot him a glare, "You know I didn't want to come here."

"Gus, we might actually find something here," Shawn said.

"If anything, anything at all happens and we get killed," Gus said, "I blame you."

"Gus—ah, never mind, come on let's find some clues," Shawn said and started to look around the street.

Danny looked around the sidewalks, the grass, and trees; he didn't find anything out of the ordinary, until he caught something at the corner of his eye. Something green, brighter than the healthy grass. He walked over to it and saw that it was ectoplasm. Then he remembered the gun that Lassiter had shown them.

_He _must have broken into his house and stole the gun, but for some reason _he _was having trouble shooting it at the car. Danny bent down and studied the goop without touching it, for some reason, _he _had a plan and the gun was just only the beginning.

"Shawn, I found something over here," Danny said catching the two adult's attention.

They came closer to Danny and they saw the goop, curious, Shawn asked, "What is that stuff?"

"Ectoplasm," Gus answered and got two confused looks from the two boys that were looking at him. "What? I know some stuff here."

"Is it safe to touch?" Shawn asked Danny.

"Um, no, er, yeah, I guess," Danny sputtered.

Shawn looked at it once again and said, "Well I don't feel like touching it, Gus give me your tie."

"I'm not giving you my bran new tie, Shawn;" Gus said in disbelief, "Use something else."

"Okay your shoe," Shawn said immediately.

"No Shawn," Gus said firmly, "Something that doesn't matter anymore."

"How about—" Shawn started.

"Guys, just use my sock!" Danny shouted. "It doesn't really matter." He held up his sock and handed it to Shawn.

"Why do I have to do it?" Shawn asked in a whinny tone.

"Because you are the one that kept saying all of that stuff," Gus shot back.

Complaining once again, Shawn took the sock and got some of the goop on it. He lifted it back up and asked, "Now what?"

"Take it to Lassie," Gus said.

"Fine, Gus and Danny let's go," Shawn said, started to walk and then stopped, "Where is the car?"

"We walked Shawn," Gus replied, "It down at the "accident"."

"Aww man," Shawn complained.

…

It didn't take that long for them to get down to the car accident, luckly Lassie and Jules were still there, finding anything that they could find. Shawn panted heavily and walked up to Lassiter. "Hey we found some goop." Shawn said.

"Where did you find that?" Lassiter asked.

"Out—there," Shawn sighed heavily.

"Why is it all over a sock?" Juliet asked, joining the conversation.

"Well we didn't have anything with us, so Danny let us use his sock," Shawn explained.

Lassiter opened up an evidence bag, "Put it in here."

Shawn put the sock in the bag and Lassiter closed it and gave it to a cop. Telling him some orders to do with it, and the cop immediately obeyed them.

Lassiter turned back to face Shawn, "Okay you did some stuff, now you can leave now."

"But Lassie—"

"NOW. Go with Gus and Danny, I'm sure you guys can have fun playing at your house," Lassie said sternly, "Your job here is done."

"But we found tire marks," Shawn said quickly before Lassiter could cut him off again.

"So what?" Lassiter scoffed. "It could be from any car."

Shawn looked at the broken car and the tire marks in his mind, "Nope, it was this car."

"The guy was just probably drunk or texting when he crashed and died," Lassiter said.

"No, he was dead before he evened crashed," Danny said quickly. Everyone stared at him, shooting him: how do you know that? Oh now you know something huh? Looks.

"Why should we believe you?" Lassiter asked.

"Well, um, you should?" Danny said.

"Well we didn't find anything that killed him before he crashed," Lassiter said.

"Well maybe someone strangled him," Danny suggested.

"We didn't see any finger prints,"

"Does it have to be finger prints?"

Lassiter hesitated, "Um, no, not always."

"So maybe you should check again." Danny said.

Lassiter turned around and muttered about something about how he was always proven wrong at the perfect moments for him. Danny smiled and turned around and his smile faded. "So now what?"

"Why do you think he died before he crashed?" Shawn asked. "You saw something didn't you?"

"Yeah," Danny admitted, "_Inside_ I did."

"He was already dead—wait what do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe you should figure it out," Danny said.

"Am I missing something here?" Gus asked joining the conversation.

"No!" Danny exclaimed. "I mean, no you're fine, nothing, you're not missing anything."

"Well we should head back to my… Dad's house," Shawn muttered loud enough for only they could hear.

"Yeah I guess," Danny said.

…

It took them ten minutes for them to reach the house, Danny was the first to get out and into the house. Shawn and Gus followed behind him, Shawn wasn't really excited to go in the house, but at least it should get some stuff cleared up, it had always helped when his Dad helped him sometimes. He even admitted to himself that it was very helpful.

"I'm sorry, but Jazz isn't here right now," Henry said, "She went to take a stroll at the beach."

"That's alright," Danny said politely, "I'm sure I can talk to her when she gets back."

Shawn and Gus entered the house and were greeted by Henry, "So I think Jazz will hear the news when she gets back."

"What news?" Gus asked.

"The fire and car accident news," Henry said getting into his fridge and brought out some strawberries. "Want some?"

Everyone nodded to let him know that they did want something to eat. Henry got out four bowls and put like ten in each, he put the rest back in the fridge and gave the strawberries to the people that wanted some, including him.

"So why did you come here Shawn?" Henry asked as he took a seat after handing out the bowls.

"I don't know, just a feeling I guess?" Shawn muttered and picked up a strawberry.

Danny swallowed one and said, "Well I guess feelings always lead to something, right?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I feel like I'm in an enemy house," Shawn said randomly.

"Or if something is going to happen?" Danny asked.

"If something is gonna happen," Shawn repeated.

Then Shawn felt a green flash appear in front of his eyes, he felt pain flare on the back of his head, shortly he found out he had fell over. The green flash appeared once again, but brighter, he even heard faint screaming.

Everyone in the house was by his side, he saw them moving and talking. But he didn't hear or feeling anything. The flash came back and the scream came out clearer, then he could hear shouting, the flash became brighter and brighter. Then everything went dark.

…

**Evil right? I know, because I am awesome.**

**Read and review and your next chapter shall come out soon! (And I mean soon)**

**;D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

…

The first thing that came to Danny's mind was: _Why did he pass out right there? Out of nowhere! That isn't normal!_

Henry was the first to be by his side, well maybe Gus was, but everyone was by him really fast it was hard to tell. Shawn had muttered something about a green flash and screaming, at first Danny didn't know what he was talking about and thought he was crazy. But then he came to realize that he was about to have a vision… about what happened to him in the portal.

_No not now! _Danny screamed in his mind. _Now is not the time! No this can't be happening, not now!_

Henry snapped Danny out of his thoughts by telling—asking—him to get some ice from the freezer, saying that Shawn was heating up for some reason. Danny thought it would get his thoughts cleared out, so he went to get the ice. But that didn't help, he just couldn't get out what Shawn might and _what_ he was about to see.

_What if Shawn turned his back on him once he woke up? _Danny thought worriedly. _What if he thinks I'm nothing? What if he doesn't care about me? What if he tells everyone? What if—_

Henry got him out of his thoughts again and Danny noticed he was holding an ice pack. He shook his head and walked back, worried, Shawn just stayed so still, almost like he was dead. Danny, without thinking, asked, "He's not dead right?"

Henry hesitated, "No, no, he's not dead, he's still alive." But Danny could hear doubt in his voice, but Danny had to believe his words.

"Did you check if he still has a pulse?" Danny asked again and dropped to his knees, scanning Shawn's body.

"Yeah, he still has one," Henry confirmed. "But he _was _just moving around and was all sweaty. Now he's not moving and is back to his normal temp." He moved the ice pack away and set it on the floor, watching his son.

"He will be okay right?" Gus asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure he will," Henry answered. "We just need to put him in his room."

"He still has his room?" Gus asked stupidly.

"Yes," Henry said in an irritated tone. "Drop the subject and grab his feet."

Gus and Danny took one leg and Henry grabbed both arms. Henry grunted and lifted him up like an inch, Danny had his leg up the highest, and it wasn't heavy for him. He saw how Gus and Henry were having trouble and could seem to get him up to his room. So Danny said, "Should I take the arms?"

Henry looked up. "You really think you can lift his arms up?"

Danny shrugged, "I've done some _moves_ I think I can handle it."

"Okay knock yourself out," Henry panted and backed away from the arms.

Danny smiled, "Okay where is his room? I can get there faster if I know where it is."

"Um, at the top of the stairs, second right door," Henry said and bent down about to grab one of his son's legs. Gus sighed and bent back down also, only they grabbed onto nothing, the looked up and saw Danny already at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry I should have told you I could carry him!" Danny cried down to the bottom of the stairs. "Okay I found his room!"

Gus and Henry exchanged confused looks and started up the stairs. When they were almost to the top, they heard a soft _THUD_ and paused before for going to check out what it was. They forced their legs to walk after they had noticed they were standing there, puzzled.

When they got to Shawn's room, they saw Danny staring at him. The creepy thing was that Shawn was like a mummy on the bed. His legs were straight, his arms were right on his side, and he was asleep. Or just passed out.

"How could you carry Shawn?" Gus panted. "He's heavy! I mean I couldn't even lift up his leg and Henry couldn't even lift up his arms!" Gus paused. "No offence."

Henry sighed, "None taken."

Gus changed the subject, "So what do you think made him pass out?"

Danny looked up at Gus and looked down back at Shawn, "Honesty, I wish I'd know." Then he added under his breath, "Why now? What are you seeing?"

…

Shawn felt the darkness take over him, he was in nothingness, and he couldn't even see his self. His eyes saw was the darkness, nothing more. He didn't even know if he was even breathing, he couldn't feel anything. Shawn tried moving his body, but nothing responded.

But he wondered if he could talk so he decided to try. He opened his mouth and nothing came out, not a sound. But his mind worked: _if this is what happened, if this is your clue Danny, I swear I am gonna kill you._

Nothing responded to his talk in his mind, he couldn't even try to wake up and go back to reality. Nothing would do anything—work for him. It was like the darkness didn't like him.

The out of nowhere he heard: _Re-trace my footsteps… see it from my point of view…_

It took Shawn a few seconds that it was Danny's voice, Shawn wondered if Danny was even here. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to go through some pain? What if this thing was a nightmare?

Then Shawn saw a white flash appear in front of him. Then color started to add up, tables started to form, walls, people, stuff on the tables, and he found out he was in some sort of lab. Shawn tried to move around and ask questions, but nothing worked. He was still trapped in nothingness, but a few seconds later he could feel his feet moving, and blinking. But he had no control over anything on the body.

Then he heard a girl's voice.

"Smile!" The voice chirped, and then Shawn saw her. She was holding a camera, taking pictures of him. She wore Goth clothing and blackness and a few color on it.

Then Shawn felt his mouth move, but his voice sounded different, it… was Danny's. _See it from my point of view… _of course! It made sense; he was in Danny's body to see what actually happened to him!

"Okay, I showed you the portal can we get out of here now? My parents could be here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyways." Danny said, his eyes looked around the room and Shawn felt something in his hands, he tried to look to see what it was but then he remembered he didn't have any control.

The girl walked behind him. "Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You got to check it out." He voice filled with awe as she said every single word.

Then Danny turned around and walked by her. Shawn saw this huge hole in the wall, guessing, it was the portal that the parents had built. But a Ghost Zone? What is that? Danny looked at it and smiled, well he felt like he was smiling, "You know what? You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exist on the other side of that portal."

Shawn thought for a minute, _so Danny went in because his friend insisted him too? Is that the whole clue? He must have just got scratched up badly, so is that it? Do I have to go in anyways?_

Then he felt his body moving, he saw what was in his hands. A black and white, with a face on the front, jumpsuit. What was that even for? He felt Danny's legs go in the cool jumpsuit, then up to his hands and on the whole body. And heard a zipping noise, knowing that he had zipped up the jumpsuit.

Danny moved around, seeing the jumpsuit on him. He found the girl studying him and she walked over to him saying, "Hang on. You can't go walking around with that on your chest." He felt the fabric lift up and back down, hearing a soft ripping sound as it happened. Then the girl showed the face in her hands.

Danny turned around and as facing the portal, he took a deep breath and walked in. He heard soft thumping sound as he walked in the dim portal, he heard Danny breathing softly, and Shawn thought that it was amazing that Danny wasn't scared, but then Danny probably didn't know what was going to happen. After that thought popped up, he felt worried.

He felt his hands run across the cold wall, the eyes darted back and forth, but he was watching the floor, what if he was going to trip?

And his thought was right.

Shawn felt a wire tug on his foot and felt the wind blow softly as Danny hit the ground. He heard a soft groan as Danny pushed himself back up to his feet, using the wall for support. Then he felt a button and Danny accidently pushed it, he heard an "Uh-oh" from Danny and saw the eyes look around.

Both of them were in panic mode by this time.

The portal turned on and they heard a whirring noise. Danny snapped his head to the sound and started to make a run for it. But the next thing Shawn felt was pain, electricity, pain flared all over in his body. He heard screaming escape from Danny's mouth, horrible, just horrible screaming.

Then Shawn felt his body leave Danny's body, he felt okay, and he sighed, happy that the pain was gone, he looked to see if anything was normal. But he didn't see anything normal, nothing, not his Dad, Danny, Gus, and the kitchen.

He heard the painful scream continue for about ten more seconds and then everything went silent, dead silent.

…

**I am sorry to leave it on that cliffy, but I had to resist. And I am sorry if this chapter is a little rushed or doesn't have very much detail. I am trying to hurry, so I can post this and not later tomorrow. **

**R&R! And I will post a better chapter next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve _

…

Danny, Gus, and Henry all watched Shawn as he moved in the bed. Just turning and flipping. Henry even tried waking him up, but he just seemed to be in a very painful, deep sleep. Danny felt really guilty that Shawn had to go through this, not knowing what he was seeing at the moment. Shawn had opened his mouth a few times, but no words or sounds came out of it. So the trio just watched him, helplessly. Danny knew he could try to go in and try to find out what was going on, but something inside of him told him not too.

Then Shawn froze, his mouth opened, his chest moved up like he was getting stabbed on the back. But nothing came out, no sound, nothing. His expression told the trio he was hurt, he was getting killed, something so painful it was hard to watch. His mouth showed as if he was screaming his head off, but they didn't hear the screaming. Then Shawn just collapsed, moved into a sleeping position.

They watched him for another 30 minutes but Shawn didn't do anything. Gus and Henry finally left the room, heading down to get something to eat. Danny stayed in the room; he found a chair and sat on it, watching Shawn.

"Why now Shawn?" Danny whispered. "Why does it have to be now? Are you really going to find out?"

He didn't get an answer back; Danny didn't expect anything or _anyone_ to answer him. He felt like he was watching an old friend dying in a hospital, so painful he couldn't even look at him, like he wasn't ready for him to go, not now, not ever. Danny bowed his head, fiddling with his fingers, waiting for a sound. Then he sighed and talked some more.

"I really hope you're not going to find out that I'm a _halfa_," Danny said softly and whispered softly when he said "halfa". "But by the look on your face and all the moving, I can tell you are going to find out when you wake up. When are you even going to wake up Shawn?"

Shawn stirred.

Danny's head snapped up to look at Shawn, but only found out that Shawn had turned to the other way of the bed. He sighed and decided to listen to Shawn's steady, rhythm, breathing, Shawn sound like he was in such a wonderful dream. Danny just hoped that Shawn wasn't thinking about telling everyone that he was a halfa and thinking that would be such a wonderful idea.

…

Shawn was in the darkness mode again, but he could move this time. For the first time, Shawn finally found out how to work his legs again. He thought that if he just walked ahead that he would find something.

But instead of finding _something _that _something_ came to him.

He saw the three dead bodies, laying in half hexagon. The scene changed and he saw the ghost kid getting shot.

_Get him there now! Whoever you are get him there now!_

Shawn remembered hearing that voice. A girl voice.

The scene changed once again. He saw the hospital, the room that the ghost kid was in, but the scene was mostly pointing out the hotel card they had found. Then they were at the hotel in the room where they had arrested Danny's parents. The next thing Shawn saw that they were at the Police Department, where Juliet was treating Danny because they had found out that he was shot.

"_Later these months, he started to have problems at school and a night, after curfew. Every day he would come home all cut and stuff, every night, after curfew, he would have the same thing." _

Shawn found out that was Maddie's voice.

_Danny laughed, "Oh I beat them, but that doesn't mean I get hurt."_

The scene changed once again to the car accident and where there was a guy shouting, "_That's him! That's the kid that was supposed to be killed but survived!" _And he saw Danny wince.

He saw Lassie talking to Danny at the car accident.

"_And the man had been shot by it; he had burn marks on him." _Lassie said.

"_It can give burn marks on people," _Danny agreed. "_But it cannot harm humans."_

"_And why should I believe that?" _Lassie growled.

"_I don't expect you too I'm just saying," _Danny said, "_After all my parents _are_ ghost hunters, so I know a few things."_

Then he saw that his best friend, Danny, and himself were down farther from the car accident and found the "ectoplasm".

Shawn heard his voice: "_Is it safe to touch?"_

"_Um, no, er, yeah I guess," _Danny sputtered.

Then they were back to taking to Lassie and Danny was talking, "_No he was dead before he even crashed."_

He found himself and Danny walking outside and heard his own voice, "_Do know this ghost kid?..."_

Danny hesitated, "_Yeah I do."_

The scene changed again, showing Maddie and Jack in the "questioning room". Maddie was the one talking, "_We did find something else strange though_ _we would make ghost weapons to use on ghosts, but when we got tracking radar or something like that, it would always,_always_land on Danny. But of course we didn't want that to happen so we both admitted it was broken and tried to fix it, but nothing worked, it still tracked Danny_."

The scene faded and another one popped up, they were walking outside again, no, running. But they both stopped, Shawn remembered this scene, he looked at Danny and a blue wisp came out of his mouth.

"_A Ghost Zone?..." _The girl chirped.

Then the green light built in front of Shawn, hearing Danny's painful scream and then Shawn woke up.

…

"Shawn!" was Danny's first words when Shawn had woken up.

Shawn rubbed his head, seeing Danny was already too much compare to what he had already seen.

"Shawn?" Danny asked worriedly. "Are you alright? You seem a little shocked."

Shawn found his voice after a few seconds, "Yeah, I think so."

Danny stood up, "You Dad took Gus to the store to grab some food. I'd tell them when you would wake up; do you want me to call them?"

Shawn shook his head, "No not yet."

Danny sat down uneasily. "So how are you feeling?"

Shawn stared at Danny stupidly, "Um I don't really know," He admitted, "But I am feeling pretty tired."

"Do you still want to sleep?" Danny asked.

Again he shook his head, "I think I had quite enough of a nightmare." He smiled. "I should ask how you are feeling."

Danny took that by surprise, "Having a heart attack," He joked. "Seriously you scared me to death."

Shawn chuckled, "What did I do?"

"Well you did pass out and start muttering stuff that I knew," Danny started, "Then you started doing some creepy stuff on your bed—"

"I'm in my dad's house and he put me in _my _room?" Shawn cried and looked around. "Why is he keeping this stuff?"

Danny laughed and continued, "—and then you just stopped, acting like you were asleep."

"I'd find that a little creepy," Shawn admitted. "What did I say when I passed out?"

Danny thought for a minute and said, "Green light, screaming… and I knew what you were talking about, and unlike Gus and your dad they didn't have a clue."

Shawn's smile flattered, "Well I guess that is true. You went in that portal because your friend told you so?"

Danny hesitated, "Sort of. I mean I thought it would be cool too, I mean who gets to walk into a portal?"

"You do have a point, but how did you live?" Shawn asked. "I saw the portal turn on and stuff, but I never saw after the screaming began."

Danny sighed in relief, "I guess I was lucky."

"Yeah I guess," Shawn agreed, "But then I started having flashbacks from the time I met you and stuff like that, clues I should say."

"What did you find out?" Danny asked as if he was waiting for something big.

"I—I don't know…" Shawn sputtered, "There's something I'm missing… still…"

"So you said you didn't see anything after I was shocked?" Danny asked Shawn.

"No, nothing," Shawn answered. "Am I supposed to know?" Shawn looked at Danny, his expression, showing that he was nervous. "Wait that was the big hit wasn't it? That was the part you wanted me to see! What happened Danny? What happened after you were shocked?"

"Nothing," Danny lied.

"You want me to find out huh?" Shawn said, getting out of bed and marched over to the door way. "Fine, I will, and when I do I will start from the beginning of everything." And he walked out, leaving Danny sitting on the chair looking down, feeling guilty.

…

**I know this one is shorter than the others. But I will make the next one longer, I promise!**

**R&R! **

**And I am sorry if this one wasn't very "exciting" Shawn will find out soon! And possibly Gus, I don't know. You guys choose if you want Gus to find out, I can fit that in the story if you like!**

**Again please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not telling you guys that I wasn't going to be able to update this week… well last week. I went to Disneyland with my best friend and when I left that's when I noticed I forgot to alert you guys! Please forgive me and I will type up a chapter for you. I think about two or three more chapters and the story will be over. **

_Chapter Thirteen_

…

The moment Shawn had left the room everything pounded in his skull, telling him that he _needed _to tell him. No, he _had_ to tell him, but at the same time he didn't want too. Danny groaned in disappointment, he couldn't believe Shawn hadn't seen it already! Why couldn't he see it at all? Was it that hard to figure out that he was just _a freaking halfa! _Why was Shawn _so _blind? Danny was almost tempted to grab Shawn by the shoulders and literally pin him against the wall and start spilling it all out. Or pin him to the ground if he must.

Danny stood up and his eyes flashed glowing green. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. But it was too hard! No he just didn't know how to tell Shawn. Danny's eyes turned back to normal and tried to calm him down, but he was just full of anger. At the same moment Danny thought it was strange that he was all mad. Well he did make a choice to tell Shawn—letting him figure it out, without such luck. He _did _choose to have another person on his side—if they trusted him enough, Shawn.

Danny gave out a soft growl and marched down stairs. He found Shawn at the table eating a turkey sandwich. Shawn saw him and gave him a smile, Danny's return was a force smile. But he soon figured out he was not alone, Shawn's dad was back and so was Gus. They asked if he was hungry, but Danny would just them that he was fine.

"Shawn," Henry started, cutting some cheese, "What happened? Do you have any idea what happened to you?"

Shawn glanced at Danny and turned back to his Dad, "No not really and neither my dream."

Henry sighed sadly, "Well, you did give us quite a scare there."

"I know dad," Shawn said looking at Gus and then back to his Dad, "But sometimes that happens."

"Well that wasn't normal," Gus told him grabbing some plates, "Have you _ever_ seen anyone do that in your _entire_ life?"

"Just now," Shawn said cracking a smile.

"I'm serious Shawn," Gus said with a strict tone. "Who knows, you could have died."

"Died?" Shawn scoffed. "I highly doubt that Gus. I mean sure I hit my head a bit, but that wasn't even close to _death_."

For some reason Danny flinched at the word "death" and how Shawn said it. Danny noticed that he was still standing there at the bottom of the stairs. He wanted _so_badly to grab Shawn and take him out. He was tired of Shawn thinking he was close when he wasn't really.

"Danny," Henry said and Danny snapped his head towards him, noticing that the three adults were looking at him. "Are you going to stand there the whole evening?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just spaced out for a minute," Danny chuckled nervously, he took a seat and shot a dark glare to Shawn. To his surprise Shawn saw it and became nervous.

"D-did I do something Danny?" Shawn asked in a small voice.

Danny pretended he didn't hear the Psychic and continued to whatever he was doing at the table. He honestly didn't want to be mad at Shawn; he just wanted to warn him that he was missing the big piece here. But he just didn't know how.

Again Shawn asked him the same question, this time more concerned.

Danny finally made eye contact with Shawn and sighed. "Shawn I'm sorry, but can I speak to you…" He looked at Henry and Gus, who were staring at him, "…_privately."_

Shawn blinked a few times before speaking, "Uh… I guess so… why?"

Danny got out of the chair and led Shawn out to the front porch. When they got there, Danny had made sure that the door was shut and that was the same for the screen door. He looked around to see if anyone was listening or watching; when he found out that the coast was clear he started talking.

"Are you _blind?" _Danny whispered harshly.

That threw Shawn off guard, "With what?"

"I can't believe you can't figure it out, Shawn." Danny hissed. "Why can't you use your little _powers?"_

"Powers?" Shawn asked stupidly. "Listen Danny I am _very _confused. Start from the beginning, please."

"You had the _vision_ of the portal," Danny said a little bit louder than his normal voice, "But you didn't figure it out? Shawn I was _sure_ you would wake up and be like "Oh I know what happened! So this happened and this and this and so on!" Why didn't you figure it out! I thought you were better than this! Why can't you _figure _it out?"

Shawn was speechless, he couldn't seem to think or talk. The boy's actions had really lost him. He started to think in his mind what he was missing, how was he supposed to find out if he couldn't see what had happened to Danny after the shock? Why was Danny yelling at him for not finding out?

"Danny I know that you want me to _find _out without you _telling _me," Shawn said, almost in a mocking tone, "But remember this, I still need time! I need more time!"

"Fine have some more time!" Danny shouted. "But I leave soon, and I will leave with my parents! I can bust them out of jail if I have too! So maybe you don't need to find out, maybe we can call this case "over"! Isn't that _a lot _better?"

"There is a killer on the loose!" Shawn shot back. "We _have _finish this case!"

"Why? Just because someone tells you to figure out who this "killer"  
>is?" Danny snapped angrily. "What if they just got lost in the woods and died of starvation? It might not even be a <em>murderer!"<em>

Shawn wanted to strangle him. Why was Danny being all… well mad all of the sudden? Was it really that important? Why was Danny being so hard on him? Danny snapped Shawn out of his thoughts.

"_Think_ Shawn, _think!" _Danny growled. "Is your mind really not taking this easily? Is it really that _hard_ to figure out? Why is it so hard to figure out?"

"Because-because-" Shawn sputtered.

"_WHY?" _

"Because it doesn't make an SENSE!" Shawn finally shouted.

Danny froze, he became quiet. All of his anger had washed away, well _most _of it. He finally felt bad for what he had done, he felt bad he pushed him over the edge. And now Danny wondered if he would ever Shawn will forgive him. He felt like someone had killed a close friend die right in front of them. He felt crushed.

"It doesn't make sense, Danny," Shawn whispered and took a seat on one of the chairs on the porch and looked down on the wooden floor.

Danny stood there, unable to move his feet. He just felt like his heart ripped in pieces. He felt… _bad. _

"Shawn," Danny said softly, "I'm so sorry for snapping at you, please, will you forgive me?"

Shawn slowly looked up at Danny; tears fell freely on Shawn's cheeks. He had never cried for a long time and neither a fight, especially with a child. He, too, felt bad for yelling at him. Danny's form was blurry, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted the fighting to stop.

"Yes," Shawn whispered, "Yes I forgive you, please no more fighting."

Danny gave Shawn a half smile and said, "Thank you Shawn."

The door burst open, reveling Gus and Henry. The door closed softly with a squeak to it. Gus stopped his tracks and Shawn and Danny spun around. Henry glared at the both of them and demanded an explanation.

Danny and Shawn started to tell them that they had started a fight and it ended up bigger than it was supposed to be. At last Danny said he was sorry and so did Shawn. They said they would try not to do it again.

Henry sighed and told them that supper was ready. Shawn and Danny nodded and thanked for making dinner. Then Jazz showed up just before everyone was heading in. Her approach was not expected.

"Are you out of your _mind_ Danny?" Jazz cried. "Do you know what would have happened?"

"What do you mean Jazz?" Danny asked, clearly in shock.

"I saw the _whole _thing," Jazz said, "How could you do that?"

"I told him I was sorry!"

"I didn't mean that. I meant the _master _piece!"

It took Danny a few second what she was talking about and soon found out that she was talking about his ghost half. "I-I'm sorry for scarring you Jazz, I didn't mean too." He said softly.

The three adults stared at the two teens, stunned, hearing something like that. Finally Henry said they should go eat. Before Danny had walked in like the rest of them, Shawn stopped him.

"What master piece?" Shawn asked. "What was she talking about?"

Danny stared at Shawn, "That's why I was yelling at you. That's the part you are missing. I yelled at you because I thought you knew and was going to tell me when you woke up. But it didn't happen so I got angry. I wanted you to know all of the sudden and be relief, but it didn't happen." And he walked in the house, without another question from Shawn.

…

Dinner was quiet, at time some people would bring up a subject but it would die pretty fast. So finally everyone gave up on talking and finished on eating their dinner. Shawn had a lot in his mind; mostly he would look at Danny when he wasn't looking. Trying to figure out what _master _piece he was missing.

Why did Danny and the ghost kid look so familiar? Why didn't Shawn see the ghost kid when he was around Danny? It was like Danny was both of them. It was like Danny was the ghost kid. But of course that couldn't be possible, no one, _no one_ could be alive and dead at the same time.

_You could be surprised, _a voice echoed in his head. _You never know what might happen. You just need to focus, _focus_; you do have the answer in your hands. You are just too scared to look._

I am not! Shawn shouted in his head, I am not scared!

_You think that, but you never know what it holds, _the voice sneered eerily, _it could be _anything. _Prove that you're not scared, prove that you can open that hand and see what the answer is. Follow your heart, follow your clues. You _can_ and _will_ figure this out!_

But why is it so hard to figure it out? Shawn thought bitterly. Why can't I see it?

_Ah, Shawn, that's the problem, you doubt yourself. _The voice said, but to Shawn's surprise, it was his dad's voice. _You are blinded by your doubt-ness. You can't see it because you don't want to see it._

I do want to see it! It's just so hard!

_Then open up your mind! _Henry's voice shouted in his son's head. _Open it and the answer will have room. It's in front of you Shawn; you just refuse to believe it._

"_Shawn…?"_

So it's like the answer is a blur, but I can't see fully what it is. And more clues I get to that clue, the clearer it gets!

_That's right, but you have to have some faith. You need help from the person who has all of the answer. The person won't tell you right? But every word the person says is _always _a clue._

"Shawn?"

"Uh… I need to use the bathroom, please excuse me…"

Shawn snapped back to reality, hearing Danny's voice. He saw Danny leave his chair and head to the bathroom upstairs. He looked at the people sitting at the table still and just noticed that everyone was looking at him. Shawn tapped his fingers on the table and asked, "So what did you need?"

Everyone started at him as if he was psycho, but then realized that it was his late reply.

They heard a crash outside, and like anyone would do, they got up to go see what had caused it. Everyone ran to the nearest window they could find and looked outside to see two ghosts… fighting.

"_They come for a fight…"_

Shawn stared at the two ghosts with shock. He noticed that one of them was the ghost kid, Danny Phantom. And Danny wasn't here! He was missing all of the excitement! People started to look at the commotion and started murmuring.

"_Everyone sees that I have enemies…"_

Where was Danny? It's been five minutes already! Danny Phantom had a _thermos_ and _sucked _the other ghost in it? Then the ghost boy flew off as if that fight was no big deal. Less than five seconds later, Danny came down stairs. "Okay so what did I miss?" He asked.

The ghost kid leaves then Danny shows up right after that?

Was it truly possible that Danny had two personalities? No, was it true that Danny was two in _one? _Was Danny the ghost kid also?

…

**He's getting close, agreed? Please leave me your reviews! I will be happy! To prove my point already here ya go… :) :) :D :D ;D;D ;) ;)**

**See the review button down there? It's so _SHINY_ you'll wanna touch it…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**;D**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

…

Shawn didn't know what to think later that night about what happened that night when Danny and Jazz came over to eat at his Dad's house. The fighting, the confusion, heck, even the argument! He was still surprised by the boy's reaction, it was so… unexpected. He just couldn't figure out what was going on with this _strangeness_ around the boy. He just couldn't seem to get it all pieced together, nothing was making sense. Then the _ghost_ fight came along, Danny missing, and shows up when the ghost kid leaves? That just made it even harder than it was already. He didn't need more confusion's! He needed it to all clear up! Why was Danny even making a big deal out of it? Was it really that important?

Shawn sighed as he pushed his wheeled chair across the office Psych room over to the fridge. It was dark outside and the only thing that was on in the office was the lamp on Shawn's desk. He opened the fridge door and grabbed a soda pop, he sighed and closed the door. Shawn made his way back to his desk and started to think again.

Was it possible that the ghost kid and Danny were together? Like they were one person? Was he half dead, half alive?

No, it's impossible! That's silly, how could that even happen anyways? It was just a coincidence! Was it?

Of course it's impossible…

Shawn sighed heavily once again and decided to call it a night. Maybe he could get the boy to tell him the "secret" and not have to figure it out. He turned off the light and walked out of the office, stepping into the night air.

…

_Danny growled as he sped through the town, trying to avoid Vlad. It was finally one of those times when Vlad would come by and try to take out Jack, marry Maddie, and have Danny has his evil apprentice. Danny found an ally and turned back to his human form just when his parents went right past him, chasing after a ghost. _

_Vlad just had to appear out of nowhere and give Danny a heart attack. Vlad, also, turned back to his human self and started to talk—more likely threating—him._

"_Daniel, don't you understand?" Vlad said, showing anger in his voice. "You can live with me, still have your mom, and learn so much!"_

"_Don't even think about it Plasmis," Danny hissed, "It's not going to happen."_

_Vlad scoffed, "Tis, Daniel, you would become more powerful than what you are right now. Come with me and you'll have the _perfect_ life. Forget your friends even existed, start a new life with me."_

"_I wouldn't join you fruit loop!" Danny growled, his eyes flashing to green for a momentary hesitation and went back to blue._

_Vlad gave out a small snarl and lifted Danny up by the collar of his shirt, "Fine, then I'll still kill Jack and take Maddie for my love. And I am sure I will live without you." Vlad raised a fist and was about to punch Danny with an ecto-blast, just when Danny's parents came into view._

_Sadly, his parents never saw the ecto ball form in Vlad's hand. _

_Everything was silent at this point; Maddie and Jack had very shocked looks. And Danny tried to hide his smirk. Vlad slowly lowered the younger halfa to the ground and slowly put his hands up in the air, ready to explain. "Listen it's—"_

"_Vlad?" Jack asked, his voice turning sadder by the second. "What were you going to do?"_

"_I-I wasn't going to do a-anyth—" Vlad sputtered as he made eye contact with Jack and Maddie._

"_Vlad you were going to hurt Danny," Maddie said as anger rose inside of her, "Why would you do that? We trusted you, how could you do this? What had Danny ever done to you?"_

_Vlad clenched his jaw, how could that possibly be explained? There was no way they would think he was Danny Phantom without proof. Blast! Daniel had actually got him red handed by his _parents. _Now Maddie will never love him. And now Jack would never trust him. But maybe over time… they will forget about this and go back to trusting him…_

"_Leave Vlad," Maddie said firmly. "I don't want you near my children again."_

"_Maddie," Vlad began, almost pleading, "I didn't mean too, it was just an ac—"_

"_An accident?" Maddie scoffed angrily. "I highly doubt that Vlad. I said leave now!"_

_Vlad narrowed his eyebrows and gave Danny a death glare. He was going to get revenge. And he would make Daniel suffer. Vlad turned around and ran to the end of the ally and found an open exit on his right. He took that direction and when he was sure Danny's parents weren't following him, he turned into his ghost half. Danny's parents ran after him, shouting angry threats, but when they went to that opening exit, he was gone._

_But however they still ran to the direction and looked everywhere. Danny smiled and headed back to his house._

"_I will get what is mine Daniel, and I will make sure you pay…"_

…

Danny got to sleep in Shawn's room with Jazz. But the bed was too small so Danny offered the bed to Jazz and that he would sleep on the floor. Besides, sleeping together would be… _awkward._ Jazz refused, saying that a _boy_ would sleep on _that_ bed. Danny shrugged and took the bed as Jazz got a blow up mattress to sleep on for the night.

Jazz fell almost immediately to sleep, Danny, however, couldn't get to sleep at all. He just stared at the ceiling and had so many things rushing inside of his head; he couldn't actually believe he just yelled at Shawn! He was overreacting! Plus, the ghost fight made him suspicious. Danny frowned at that thought, but why wasn't he okay with it? It was good news! Shawn was getting closer to finding out! So why wasn't he feeling so happy about it?

Was it because he was used to keeping it from people? Or was it just because something inside of him is telling him that Shawn is not trustable? No, Danny knew Shawn enough that he could trust him. Danny sighed and decided he would talk with his mind tomorrow.

He shifted his position and closed his eyes, hoping for a dream that would help him get rid of the uneasiness.

But he didn't know that there was two pair of red eyes looking at him from the window.

…

Shawn had decided to walk home. He would ask Gus for a ride to the office the next day, if he was even going to go there tomorrow. He sighed and reached into his pocket and took out a Snicker bar.

Maybe he could just ask if Danny was the ghost kid, see what his reaction would be. It's not like he's gonna run away and freak out or anything like that. That wouldn't happen. Maybe shock, disbelief, anger, any kind of those reactions. Possibly happy too, but Shawn doubt that.

Shawn stopped his tracks and looked behind him, but he didn't see anything or any_one_. He shrugged and started walking again, but only he heard a rush of wind behind him, he didn't feel it, just heard it. Again he turned around with his Snicker bar in his mouth. Shawn raised an eyebrow and started walking slowly towards the other direction.

He stopped when he heard a rustle. Still having the Snicker bar in his mouth, he walked towards the noise. He stopped, looking at that direction, in the darkness he located two glowing red eyes staring right back at him. Shawn froze and the Snicker bar fell out of his mouth and landed with a soft _thud_ on the cement.

The eyes disappeared and the world went to complete darkness.

…

**I am sorry this is shorter than the others, okay **_**a lot **_**shorter than the others. But hey I have other things I'd like to do! ;) **

**But I shall have the next chapter up soon!**

**Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay you have the rights to stalk me and shoot me down. I am SOOOO SORRY! I guess I kind of stopped because I lost a bit interest in it and I had a huge writer's block, I mean a lot of people get that, right?**

**But I think you should be thankful that I didn't update for a long time, 'cause I got a lot of ideas for this. Well not a LOT, but I got ideas that will fill in the blanks for the spots that you are confused at. Like for the ending, when the whole picture comes together. :D I know a lot of people are like "he's not a real psychic, so how does this happen and this and this?" I get that, I've seen like all the episodes. XD **

**So I'm also sorry that it is VERY confusing, but yet, mysteries are meant to be confusing. *wink wink***

**Gah! I should stop talking and let you read this WAY OVER DUE chapter. :P Enjoy! And I know it's not the best story either, so please be nice to me. :)**

…

_Chapter Fifteen_

Danny had woken up from his dream. He quickly sat up and scanned the room; it was still dark out. He pulled the blanket, which was over him, and threw it over him. The halfa got to his feet to see what time it was; once he found the clock that was near Jazz he groaned sleepily at the time. It was only one o'clock.

Danny looked on the floor to find a jacket or coat anywhere nearby; his eyes sight got better in the darkness and made it easier for him to move around without tripping over something. To his luck, a black jacket was scattered on the floor near by the mattress. The raven-haired boy quietly walked over to it and picked it up. He took a quick glance at Jazz on the bed as he was putting the jacket on; she was snoring softly and her red hair was all over the pillow.

The halfa chuckled softly and looked down to put it shoes on, only they weren't there. Groaning slightly, Danny slowly made his way to the door; they were downstairs, by the door.

He gripped the cool door knob and turned it slowly, looking over his shoulder for any sudden movements from Jazz. When he was on the other side, he slowly closed the door and a soft click was made after he had let go of the knob. Danny flinched at the noise and tipped toed down the stairs.

The halfa had stopped every time a step would creek under his feet; he would always look around to see if anyone was nearby to hear and see him. He certainly didn't want to be questioned to where he was heading. Especially at this time of night—early in the morning.

When made contact with the wooden floor at the bottom, he stopped at the sudden coldness that shot up to his feet. He took a second to catch his breath and started to make his way towards the door. As he continued on, he caught the sight of his shoes by his sister's.

Danny looked over to see if anyone was sleeping on the couch—like Henry. When he found out that the coast was clear, he quickly sat down on the floor and started to put his shoes on. Once he was done, he got back up and opened the door, then the screen door.

Danny mentally slapped himself for being so loud with the doors, but luckily no one came down stairs. He started to make his way out of the yard and started to head for Shawn's office.

Shawn had shown him his office a few times and Danny admired the sign _psych _on the window. He had also played basketball—the mini hoop and ball—with him as well.

The raven-haired stuffed his hands in the pockets on the sides of the black jacket. He could see his breath from the coldness outside and as it disappeared. The moon was out—a full moon—and the stars were very welcoming, very beautiful. The street lights above him and ahead flickered every once in a while, but some were just dim. He also heard the ocean crash onto the shore or on the rocks on his left.

It was a wonderful night to be out in.

Thinking really helped time to speed up and he was already drawing closer to the office. He saw that a light inside the office was on, so Danny assumed that Shawn was still working in there.

Danny picked up his walking pace to a faster one, he was eager to know why Shawn was up so late. Up ahead he saw a wrapper, he couldn't tell exactly what kind of wrapper it was, but he found it kind of interesting that it was sitting out on the side walk.

Danny bent down to pick it up once he was just a few inches from it. He found a half-eaten Snicker bar in it. He picked it up and threw it to the garbage can that was by it.

He continued on to walk a few more steps when he found a body on the ground, near the railing. Danny quickly got down to his knees and was shocked that it was Shawn.

…

"Shawn?"

_Mmm…_

"Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Shawns' eyes fluttered open and to see three people looking straight at him. His eyes widened at the sudden appearance and slowly sat up.

He groaned. "Ow, what hit me?" He muttered. He looked around and found himself back in his office, sitting on the couch with a brown, light blanket on top of him.

Gus clapped his hands. "And he lives, I told you that he would be up by this time. Besides, he just must've gotten sleepy when he was walking back home. No biggie, right?" He said, nudging his elbow towards Henry's arm.

"No biggie? _No biggie?_" Henry asked with disbelief dripping on every word. "Gus, he could have been kidnapped! What about getting seriously injured? Are you _out of your mind today?_"

Gus put his hands up in surrender. "I was only saying. I was trying to brighten everyone's mood today. Geez." He muttered softly.

Shawn rubbed his head and shook it at the same time. "No, I didn't fall asleep when I was walking home. But nice try buddy." He patted Gus's knee. "I was _about _to walk home when I saw a pair of red eyes. That's all I remember."

Henry shot an I-told-you-so look to Gus, who just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Red eyes?" Danny asked. "Did you see anything else other than that?"

Shawn hesitated, deep in thought, and then he shook his head. "No nothing else. Sorry Danny." He said. "But what did happen? How did I end back in here?"

"Well, Danny claimed that he was talking a night stroll and found you on the ground. He called us and we came to help." Henry said. "That's all I know."

Silence entered the room as everyone looked at each other, to hear who else was going to speak. Then Gus took his turn. "Well, are you hungry?" He asked his friend.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes I am." Shawn grinned weakly at Gus. "Do we have anything in the fridge?"

Gus got to his feet and walked over to the fridge that was across the room. He opened it and took a second scanning it. "Yeah, we have some milk." He looked on top and grabbed a box of cereal, "And some Fruitloops." He announced.

Danny chuckled quietly and grinned, making Henry and Shawn shoot confused looks to the halfa. He dismissed the idea and mouthed _nothing. _

The rest of the hour flew by as the four talked. Then suddenly it occurred that Shawn had to talk to his dad about something. He stopped with what he was doing and told his dad to follow him to the back of the room.

Henry grunted as he got up, stopping what he was doing as well and followed his son into the room. He folded his arms. "This better be good."

Shawn put a finger to his lip, making a _hush_ noise. He put his arm around his dad and turned him around, so that their backs were facing Gus and Danny. "I just realized something." Shawn whispered.

"You always do," His dad pointed out.

"True," Shawn agreed, "But I think is should've noticed it before."

"And what's that?"

"Well, you know how I was having that _vision_?" He asked his dad and when he received a nod, he continued on. "Well, you know that I'm not a real psychic, right? So how is it possible that I could have that incident?"

Henry rubbed his chin. "Actually, that's a _very_ good question." He paused. "And you have _no _idea how it happened?"

Shawn shook his head. "No clue. But I'm sure I will figure it out soon. I always do." He said and looked over his shoulder to see Danny laughing with Gus. "But why does it all seem… impossible to put together?"

"The case that we're working on?" Henry asked. "With the three bodies? Also with the kidnapping?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah those."

"But you said it was a ghost, right?"

"Yes, but we still don't know how or _why_ he did it. We still need to figure that out," Shawn said quietly, "And as for the kidnapping, that one is still confusing. But it will all come to me—us—whoever, I am sure of it. Nothing is impossible."

Henry sighed. "I know it will. Just keep trying." He patted his son's back and slowly turned around to head back to Gus and Danny.

Shawn stared at the floor, dumbfounded. His dad was actually counting on him? He was actually cheering him on? That didn't sound like his dad, and it sounded really weird coming from him.

He turned around to say something to his dad, only to catch himself staring at Danny. He scanned him. He was similar to the looks of the ghost kid…

"I don't know how many time you keep running into me like that, Gus," Danny chuckled as he moved a small, green figure from the table and moved it across the other side of the board.

Then it clicked.

…

**I hope this was worth it… And I don't know how many people are actually still interested in the story. But I thought it would be nice to get another chapter up. Please tell me how I did! :D**

**Thanks to Riqis inna Sunja, Leo112, Jeanette9a, DFDP14 (and sorry for not updating earlier), EmberMclain13, BeachCat (and I'm sorry it's confusing, I hope the AN at the top helped), DannyShawn (and for some reason, I think that you wrote all of the other reviews as well, but thanks. Stanley2, StarGazer, Luvit, Katheen Diane, angleofsuspense, DANNYPHANTOMISMYSEXTOY, Bible Thumper, Incomplete Police.) If not, thanks guys for reviews on last chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the late delay. I've been, um, busy lately. So enjoy and sorry again.**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_**A week earlier…**_

_Lassiter walked down the hallway, in the police department; his black, formal shoes making clip-clap sounds along the way. His pale hands holding an envelope as it made soft taps against the items inside. A few police officers glanced at his direction, absently shooting him suspicious glares at him, but Lassiter did not notice them. He continued down the hallway and down the small flight of stairs; then he found himself in a room, face to face to Danny's parents—that were seated in the middle of the room._

_They shot him worried look, squeezing each other's hands to find comfort. Lassiter cleared his throat to break the silence, and glanced at them before speaking._

"_We found a body by a lake, not far from here," Lassiter announced, "We have found your finger prints all over the body. But we also found out that it was the teen that you have kidnapped."_

_Jack abruptly stood up, startling Maddie and detective. "We haven't killed anyone, we would never do that! We were framed and you know it!" He shouted angrily at him._

_Lassiter went back to one of his emotionless moods. "We have enough evidence to proof that you have murder the teen." He stated calmly, but you could hear a tad of anger. "Therefore, you both are under arrest."_

"_What?" Maddie exclaimed and shot up from her seat as well, "We didn't do it!"_

_The detective did something with his hands and a few seconds later, Juliet came in with a pair of cuffs in her hands. _

"_Turn around," Lassiter said, his voice cold and hard. He grabbed Jack and put his own pair of cuffs around the big man's wrist, "You have the right to remain silent…" _

_As Jack listened to Lassiter's words and being forced out of the room, his heart ached. What about his kids? Not too long, Maddie was by his side, being steered by Juliet, telling her the same thing as Jack was receiving. _

_They continued walking, both thinking: who could possibly hate them this much they would frame them?_

_**Present time**_

Shawn found himself staring at Danny longer than expected. But he honestly couldn't understand how _blind_ and not knowing it so easily when the whole answer was literally in front of him. They were two but one of the same and he didn't see that? But it did make sense how confusing it must have been to solve, because all of that is impossible to believe until you actually see it for yourself.

Finally Shawn snapped himself out of his thoughts and felt his legs making its way over to Danny. The halfa was still playing the board game with Gus and by the looks of it, he was losing the game. Shawn had never seen Gus so happy in his life, and it was just a game. Was he like this when he beat Gus with something?

Danny saw Shawn at the corner of his eye and felt slightly awkward that he was standing there; he sighed loudly enough for Shawn to turn his attention on the halfa. Shawn chuckled sheepishly and quickly said 'sorry'.

"So, Danny, can I speak with you for a minute?" Shawn asked then looked around him to see Henry and Gus looking up at him as well, and quickly added, "Uh, alone?"

No one hesitated; Danny nodded and got out of his seat while Henry took his seat and faced Gus. Gus smirked and looked at the board when Henry glared at him. Shawn led the way, making his way outside of the office; Danny followed without saying anything.

When they got outside, Shawn took Danny a bit further away from the office, worried that Gus and Henry could've been listening. When they got to their spot, Shawn let out a short sigh and glanced at Danny, who was waiting patiently.

"So," Shawn started slowly, "I finally figured stuff out."

Danny gulped softly and nodded slowly, "What did you find out?" He asked.

Shawn hesitated, "Well, not only I found out about your secret, but I also solved the whole case also," He said, "And I was right, you were tied up to the case, but you just didn't know."

"I was?" Danny asked, "How?"

"First off," Shawn said quickly, "You and Phantom are the same; and surprisingly I actually know how."

Suddenly, Danny found his shoes very interesting, "Okay, so how did you know that?" He asked quickly.

"When you were playing the board game with Gus, you said "you keep running into me"." Shawn said.

The halfa looked up, "How does that prove anything?"

"Well when you were Phantom, we kept running into you, and you said the same thing. It just was something that just clicked, that's all." He replied.

"Wow, so much for trying to give you hints," Danny muttered.

Shawn didn't hear him and continued, "The fire, there is no way you could've survived that, but since you had a dead person on your side, you lived." He smiled as if he had shared an inside joke, "And when we were searching for you and your sister, I thought I saw something in the alley. I did, you were just invisible. The car incident; you got around us and flew the car over the city to the fire. All of those prove that it's impossible for a human, but you had some _powers_ to help you on the way."

"Not bad," The halfa commented, "What about the case?"

Shawn put up a hand, "I'm getting there, but first, did you have any enemies? I just want to see if the person I have in mind matches yours."

Danny thought for a second, "I do have one; he's a "friend" with my parents. Vlad Masters? But again, I have a lot."

Shawn felt a smile creeping up on his face, "It sure does ring a bell."

"It does?"

"The night that I was staying late in the office, I was searching some info on ghosts and people. That helped a bit." Shawn told him.

"So how does he connect with this as well?" Danny asked.

"Actually, Danny, he's part of the whole thing," Shawn said and walked back a little to stretch his legs, "He made a deal with the three people in the forest that night, the ones with the dead bodies, remember?"

The halfa nodded.

"Somehow a guy knew about _his _ghost half—"

"You know about that too?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"That's another story," Shawn replied simply. "I'll tell you later."

The younger halfa glared at him.

Shawn continued, "He was worried that the secret would get out and he couldn't risk it. So he panicked and killed them all. But the guy was on the phone when he started to come up with a plan, so after he killed them, he had to kill the person that was on the phone for his own safety."

Shawn paused to catch his breath, "He remembered your parents, and they had a fight or something, right?"

"Something like that," Danny agreed.

"Well, he wanted revenge," He said, "So he decided to frame them. He paid for two people to be like Jack and Maddie and told them to go kill him. They did what he told them to do; they didn't exactly kill him right away. But there were witnesses all over and decided to kidnap him instead. When they got far enough from everyone, they killed him then and dumped his body somewhere."

"Do you know who they were?" Danny asked.

"Yes, but right now that's not important," Shawn said, and continued on, "Later on they found out that he was a teenager; so that's why your parents got arrested for kidnapping a teenager. Vlad must have been on his way somewhere else when he saw you walking back to our house, the day where the car crashed into the tree? He wanted you to expose your secret; he knew you had fast reflexes."

"I'm so getting that Frootloop once we head back home," The halfa muttered.

Shawn shot Danny a curious look before going on again, "Vlad overshadowed the guy and was planning on running you over. But the guy was fighting back, so that's why there was tire marks on the road, the guy was trying to stop. Vlad refused. Finally he brought out one of the ghost guns from you guys. He shot him, it wasn't hard, but enough to knock him out, then Vlad took control of the car."

"That's low…"

Shawn wasn't exactly sure if he heard Danny right, but he shook it off and walked a bit more; Danny followed him. "When Vlad finally had control of the car, he drove towards you at full speed. He knew you would do something to get out of the way, something non-human. As he expected, you did."

Danny didn't speak, but gave a look to Shawn to tell him to keep on going.

The so-called-psychic continued. "He left the car right when it was going to crash into the tree. The guy must've died right when he came in contact with that tree." He paused slightly. "Vlad didn't disturb anything else after that; it was like he just simply went home as if everything was cleared up."

"He's such a jerk," Danny muttered angrily, "So what next?"

Shawn thought for a second. "We had dinner that night, remember? I kind of passed out and had a "vision"… It was impossible… But I saw the portal accident, enough to give me information, but not enough to know who you were right away. I have a hunch on how I got the vision."

"Who was it?" Danny asked curiously.

"A ghost named Clockwork," Shawn replied, watching carefully for the halfa's reaction.

His eyes lit up, "You know him?"

"Ummm… for a few minutes…"

_**Few days earlier….(when Shawn got knocked out cold outside)**_

_His head spun, every part of his body was throbbing. Shawn just wanted to lay there and beg for the pain to stop._

_As if a wish had become true, it did all stop._

_Shawn sat straight up, panting heavily, scanning his surroundings. Everything was dark except for a street lamp in front him. As anyone would do in his situation, he got up to go check it out. Carefully, he made his way over and hesitated when he was just right underneath it._

"_Shawn Spencer." A voice rang in the darkness._

_Shawn let out a soft yelp and spun around to see his speaker, but no one was there._

"_Who's there?" Shawn called out in a squeaky voice._

_He heard a chuckle, and by the sound of it, the voice was amused. "My name is Clockwork, I am the Master of time," Clockwork paused briefly, "I'm here because I need you to solve this case."_

_Shawn almost scoffed at his words. "I'm trying to solve it! A-and Master of time? What kind of person is that?" _

"_Actually, Shawn, I'm a ghost. And yes, I am Master of all time; I see the past, present, and future," Clockwork said calmly, "I also notice that you truly are working on the case. But young Daniel is trying his best to tell you some of it. Why won't you listen?"_

_Confused, Shawn turned around to see where Clockwork stood, but again, failed. "What do you mean? I'm getting every clue… I'm not sure where I'm missing any. And what does Danny have to do with any of this?" He asked._

"_Oh, he has a big role in all of this," Clockwork said, "It's like he's the center of it, holding every piece together. If he falls, everything he holds falls as well."_

_Shawn swore he heard a soft whoosh noise, but it was so quiet, he wasn't sure if his mind was playing trick on him. He mentally shook his head and scanned the darkness once again. "Why am I here? Why am I talking to you? What do you want? Why does Danny have to-!"_

"_You ask too many questions, yet you answer so many of them," Clockwork said and added a low chuckle, "I'm actually cheating a little game of yours…"_

_Shawn raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."_

_From that moment, Clockwork told him a lot about Vlad Master; slowly, after hearing information about him, the pieces started to come together. He learned that Vlad had to do with all of this; Shawn was pleased about one thing about that man._

_He sure knew how to cover his tracks._

_After Clockwork had explained, he said his good-byes and the light above him went out._

_**Present time**_

Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Shawn, "So you met Clockwork and he told you about Vlad. Anything else?"

"Nope,"

"Not even about me?"

"I figured that one on my own," Shawn said, "Just the way you wanted me to."

The halfa let out a loud sigh, and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Do we have proof that my parents have been framed?" He asked hopefully.

A sly smile crept on Shawn's face, "Actually, yeah. You sister did a favor for me. She's not bad."

A worried look crossed Danny's face, "What are you talking about?"

"I found a thermos of yours while you we're away, outside or something. Jazz saw me snooping around and told me what it was," Shawn said, bring the Fenton Thermos from his front pocket, how it fit in his pocket, Danny would never know. "Then she showed me how to use it. Not a bad teacher. I finally found the two people that have framed your parents… wait, the two _ghosts_ that framed your parents."

"Ghosts?" Danny asked.

"Yes, they, uh, what's the right word… oh yeah, they morphed into your parents," Shawn replied, "In fact, they're in here," He shook the thermos, "I caught them… well with help."

Danny stifled his laughter, "Y-you caught them?"

Shawn gave Danny a playful glare, "Yes, bonehead, I caught them. I found out, shortly, that they are afraid of Phantom, which I… have here…" He pointed at Danny's chest. "So, you could let them out, in front of the police department, and they can confess."

Danny rubbed his chest, "You, my friend, are brilliant in many ways. But when it comes to my secret, it's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

Shawn let out a sigh, "Listen, they seem to know your… _human_ side as well—just as terrified as your ghost side. So you just have to be there—give them death glares—and I'll ask them the questions."

The black-haired teen thought for a second, then smiled, "Fair enough."

"That's my line."

Danny instantly gave him the most puzzled look in the world, "What?"

….

When the two arrived back into the _Psych_ office, they heard Henry whooping his pants off. "Take that birdbrain!" He laughed.

"You totally cheated!" Gus defended, clearly upset that he was in the lead then in the end he lost. "Y-you—I—we—ARGH!"

"I won, and you can't deny that!" Henry said in a sing-song tone and doing a little dance—which Shawn found very disturbing—to go along with his song.

Shawn and Danny arrived the scene slowly; when Henry saw them, he stopped and found a piece of the game very interesting. Danny said a quick hi to Henry and Gus; Henry gave him an emotionless hi back and Gus was still upset about losing, he didn't respond.

Shawn explained the case to the two, leaving out Danny's secret and Vlad's secret; and when the _non-human _stuff came up, he made it sound like any human could do it.

"We got to get to the station and explain everything to Lassie and Juliet," Gus said, forgetting about the game.

Danny glared to no one in particular and muttered something about 'kicking frootloop's butt'. "Yes, we need to get back," He said, looking up at everyone and smiled, "Shawn has some ghosts he needs to be talking to."

…

**Not my best chapter, but I hope it worth it. I even made it a bit longer. One more chapter then it's finished. :) I really think I suck at wrapping things up, but I would love to hear what you think about this chapter. Feedback would be nice. And if you guys see some stuff that may be confusing, please let me know so i can take care of it for you and so it make more sense! :)**

**I will try to update sooner this time.**

**Ciao! Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys.**

_Chapter Seventeen_

They all got into their cars and drove towards the SBPD; Danny held the thermos on the way down to the police department. Shawn insisted that he did so, since he thought that he could _protect_ it and didn't want to risk an accident. Danny accepted the thermos after he told him his reasons.

They rode in silence; Gus, of course, was driving and Shawn took the seat next to him. Danny took the back seat, feeling a little squished. He held the thermos to his chest and stared outside, watching everything go by in a blur. This thermos was next thing to prove his parent's innocence. The halfa was going to do all he could while Shawn spoke and hoping that the ghosts would be cooperative.

Shawn tried to bring up a conversation by starting out with a very cheese joke; Gus glared at his friend then went back to watching the rode. Danny didn't say anything about the _joke_; so after a while, Shawn finally gave up.

Then Gus spoke, "Hey, Danny, Henry is going to pick up Jazz. She'll meet us there."

"Mm, kay." Danny mumbled.

"You okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah," The halfa said, "Just a little nervous."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nervous? About what?" Shawn asked again.

The teen sighed. "I'm worried that there won't be enough proof to prove my parent's innocence." He replied.

"We just need to tell them the story and the ghosts just have to confess," He said, "That's all."

Danny banged his head softly on the window. "Yeah? Well what if they don't confess?"

There was a long pause, before Gus spoke up again. "Listen, everything will go just fine. We'll get your parents out of this mess."

They continued to ride in silence after that. Danny closed his eyes; he was going to make the ghosts confess if they refuse. He would not let his parents be framed from some fruitloop; they weren't part of this, although they sort of stumbled into this mess. It wasn't their fault.

They just _had_ to go to California; if they didn't go, he was sure they wouldn't have gotten into this mess. But Vlad was clever in many ways, Danny hated to admit, but he would always try and find a way to do something to his parents without looking like he wasn't in the situation. The halfa hated the man for that. He hated that this guy got off on the wrong side with his dad and now he has to protect his father from Vlad—protect his family from him.

Danny made a mental note that he would pay Vlad a visit once his parents were out of this mess. The older halfa seriously needed a cat.

The car came to a stop, alerting the teen that they were finally here. Shawn got out of the car and Danny followed after him; closing the door behind him, he started to make his way up the stairs. It had started to sprinkle and the sky turned to grey.

Gus and Shawn were the first into the building and the halfa followed after them; he saw his sister sitting on a bench when he walked in. She ran up to him and tackled him with a hug; Henry started talking to his son and Gus.

Jazz let go and looked into his eyes. "I heard about everything. What are you planning on doing?" She asked.

"Shawn decided to talk to them, while I gave them "death glares"," Danny said, feeling a smile tug on his lips.

"So does Shawn know?" She asked. "I just have to make sure."

"Yeah, he knows."

She sighed. "You know, this may not be a bad thing."

Danny didn't have the chance to respond when he heard Henry call his name. He looked at his sister then started to head over to Shawn's dad.

"Yeah?" The halfa asked cautiously.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Shawn told me about the ghosts. Do you know a way where we could hold them, but they can be released from the thermos?" He asked the teen.

"My dad packs things like this," Danny told him, "I know some cuffs that can hold them, if you cuff them to the table or something."

"Where are these cuffs?"

The halfa thought for a moment. He had seen these cuffs somewhere in the hotel room… no, someone was holding them; the raven-haired boy glanced at his sister. Of course, he knew where they were now.

"Just give me a second." He said. Henry nodded and let Danny go to where he needed to go.

The halfa walked over the bench; Jazz was sitting there again, alone. Juliet had come over while he was talking to Henry; she told her about some stuff about their parents and that she would do everything to help prove their innocence as well.

Jazz must've seen Danny walk up to her, because she stood up. "What happened?" She asked.

"Do you have those cuffs, Jazz?" The teen asked, smiling.

She hesitated. "Cuffs?" She laughed nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Jazz… just give them to me, please? I need them so that we can get our parents out of this." He said, going for her pockets.

Jazz took a step back. "Why don't you start over and ask me nicely," She glared at him, "Without trying to go for my pockets as well."

Danny groaned and stood there. "Okay, Jazz can I _please_ have the cuffs?" He asked, softer than before.

His sister smiled. "That's better." She reached for her back pocket and pulled out a pair of glowing green cuffs. "But I'm assuming you need two pairs right?" She pulled out another pair. "Good luck, little brother."

Danny grumbled at the last words and headed back over to Henry. "Here," He held up the two pairs of cuffs, "This should work."

Henry took the cuffs. "So who's going to cuff them? Some police officers?" He asked.

"If they can handle it," Danny replied. "But we would have to act quickly, because they could easily escape if we wait too long."

Henry nodded, understanding. He walked over to the front desk to talk to the person that was there. He told him that they would need a few police officers to hold down the ghosts and to quickly cuff them to the wall or table.

The officer turned back and told another officer about the situation. The other man ran into the chief's office and told the Chief about the plan.

About twenty minutes went by of waiting and the Chief finally came out of her office, followed by Lassiter and Juliet. The three walked over to the bench where everyone was waiting at. Shawn and Gus stood up.

"Mr. Spencer," The Chief said, "Are we going to start?"

He cleared his throat. "I think we're ready. Are the officers ready?" He asked.

"They think that they'll be fine," She replied, "No one has really held down ghosts before, since we thought they were a myth or whatever. So I'm just a little worried for our safety right now; these ghosts are harmful, right?"

"They can be," Jazz piped up. "We just have to be careful."

She nodded. "Okay, all of you—let's go."

…

Jack and Maddie were still in cuffs and were in the corner of the room—a police officer was keeping an eye on them. There were about seven police officers in the room and the rest of the group were in the middle of the room. There was a table that seemed to be screwed to the floor and a metal bar to cuff the ghost to hold it down.

Danny and Jazz stood as close as they could to their parents and keeping quiet.

"Okay ready?" The Chief asked.

Another police officer nodded—the one holding the thermos and was ready to pull the lid off.

"Take it off."

He did what he was told and a brilliant blue light filled the room then quickly faded to show two confused ghost floating there. The rest of the officers wasted no time and attacked, quickly getting the cuffs on and cuffing them to the table. Then they all quickly pulled away.

They were both just tall; green blobs—both struggling to get free, but was useless.

For a moment, no one spoke, but just stared at the two ghosts in front of them. Then the one on the right, glared. "What's the big deal?" It growled.

Blinking, Shawn took a small step forward. "I'm Shawn Spencer and we-!"

"Yeah, yeah," The ghost muttered, "What do you need, human?"

"We're here to tell you about the story of murdering that teen," He said, his tone was now a little bit higher, "Someone sent you to kill him right?"

"Hah!" The ghost on the left said, "Seriously? You guys just captured us and now you think we killed a human?"

"This would be a lot better if you were more cooperative," Danny muttered dangerously.

The ghosts both looked at the new speaker and yelped loudly. The one on the right started trying to pull away from the cuffs. "Who let him in here? You have to let us go! Please!" It cried out fearfully.

Shawn shot Danny a "this will be interesting" look; in return, the halfa just grinned.

"Who? Him?" Shawn asked, pointing at Danny.

"Please let us go!"

"We'll let you go," He said, "But you have to tell us the whole story, also you have to confess."

The ghost shuddered. "Well, he told us that he needed us to go attack this guy. Then he told us that we had to kill him. So we kind of beat him up and dragged him somewhere away from town and killed him there. We left his body in the river and that was what he wanted us to do. We didn't exactly know about the situation about…" he gulped, "_His_ parents…"

"Danny's parents'?" Shawn asked again.

"Stop it!" It wailed.

Lassiter sighed, knowing that these two ghosts were nothing but big crybabies. "Just continue."

"He told us that we had to shift into Maddie and Jack, so we did," It said, trying to avoid Danny's gaze. "That's all we were told to do. But no matter what you do, if you try to get him, you'll always come back empty handed. He's cleaver. It will be impossible to get him."

Juliet stood forward. "So you admit you killed this guy?" She asked.

The ghost hesistated. "You can't do anything about it."

The halfa walked forward and glared at them, making them squeak in fear. "Just answer her; do you admit you killed the guy?" He said coldly.

"Okay, okay," It yelped, "We're guilty! We admit that we killed him! Please just get him away from us…"

The teen walked back to where he was before and folded his arms.

"Um, ma'am," One of the police officers piped up. "Do we arrest them or what?"

She looked at Shawn. "Will you take care of this, please?" She asked politely.

The so-called-psychic grabbed the thermos out of the officer's hands and pointed it at the two ghosts. "I'll have Danny's parents take care of you two." He uncapped the lid and sucked them in, leaving two glowing, green cuffs dangling from the table.

…

Everything had gone well after that. Danny's parents were released and they received a few apologies from a few officers, even from Lassiter.

Shawn had said good bye to Danny, Jazz, and the parents and how it was a "pleasure" working on their case. The halfa smiled and gave Shawn a hug in front of everyone. "Thank you." He said softly.

He let go and the family found the RV in the parking lot. They all got in besides Danny; he looked back to Shawn.

"You'll keep it right?" He asked.

Knowing that he was talking about his secret, Shawn nodded. "Of course, thanks for the _lesson_." He grinned.

Danny bowed. "May the force be with you." He joked.

"Ah, _Star Wars_," He laughed, "Who knew?"

The teen laughed and ran into the RV, giving Shawn a final good bye. The door closed and the RV slowly backed out and was back onto the road again.

Who knew a family vacation could be difficult sometimes?

**The End**

…

**Okay, crappy ending, I apologize. I was trying to hurry and write this one because I knew it was long overdue. Sorry!**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Jeanette9a: **yep! :)

**ChopSuzi: **I guess… lol sorry… I think I did a bit of a crappy one.

**Zii Raevyn: **Sorry for the long wait. I kind of forgot about it.

**AdventiousPsych: **Thanks. And I hope this ending was okay.

**Riqis Inna Sunja: **Thanks!

**Leonard L. Church: **Thank you so much! :)

**Habato: **Sorry for the long wait. And I hope this was an okay ending…

**Invader Ivy: **thank you!

**Sherfrank: **Thanks! And fruitloop is right! :D

**PrayerGirl: **Sorry for the delay… I hope this was okay….

**Thanks guys! **

**~Turkeyhead987**


End file.
